Reign
by Alternate Code
Summary: Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho, leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure. Rating may change.
1. First Bullet

_Oh my god... IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE TOUCHED THIS. And I no longer have some of the chapters to previous stories I have written. I'll bring back all my old stories, but for now I'm focusing on this story for my artist/Inaho LOL. Thank you for sticking with me everyone!_

 _Quick update on my life: I'm now in college which is so much more stressful and also am now working so I will have even less time to write than I did in high school. In early January and late March I have cosplay conventions so I'll be making cosplays as well. This story WILL finish. Hopefully that I'll get a chapter out per month at_ least _._

 _Quick notes:_ Every known _character will come into play, however not exactly as you'd expect. The main basic points are the same but this is complete canon diverse so after meeting the Vers familia, expect_ nothing _like the storyline in the anime/novels._

 _-RoZe_

* * *

 **Reign**

 _By: RoZe_

 **Rating:** T+  
 **Genres:** action, horror, humor, homoooo, mystery  
 **Summary:** Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure.

 **Main Pairing:** OrangeBat  
 **Side Pairings:**?

 **Warnings:** language and very canon diverse  
 **Disclaimer:** LOLOL NAH MAN. How I wish...  
 **Owns only:** side characters

* * *

 _ **First Bullet:  
A Day Lost**_

* * *

A sudden gunshot rang out through the formerly empty hallways of the deteriorating abandoned hotel on the edge of town. Two figures crashed through a room door followed by a grunt as they both slammed into the ground. They were fast the regain themselves and get back onto their feet, dashing down the hall firing bullets at each other. It wasn't long until the click of an empty magazine echoed out loud.

"Shit!"

"I suggest," the younger male began, gun pointing at the elder, "you tell me what I want to know, Mr. Albratov. You should have known better than to double-cross me." He paused, glowering. "No, you're too stupid to come up with a plan this elaborate. Someone set you up to this… It seems my information was lacking. I'll give you points for that."

Upset and frustrated, there was only a growl in response as the man shifted his stance in preparation. He remained poised, pressed against the paint chipped wall. "You're just a kid! What do you know?! There's no way you're the leader of that pathetic insignificant yakuza group!"

"That's _not_ what I was asking," tone, grit and rough. "Even ruining my favorite suit... Some people just don't know their place."

"Tch. I wasn't set up by anyone! How dare you inquire that, brat!" Mr. Albratov threw his gun with as much strength as he could muster toward the younger then sprinted after it.

Quick on his feet the teen stepped aside, following up by dodging the man's punch, and forthwith reacting by swinging around kicking him in the back, knocking him clear to the ground. Running his free hand through short brown hair to clear the loose strands back into place, he sighed. "I knew you were stupid, Albratov, but I didn't think you were that stupid."

Choking on his lost air, Mr. Albratov glanced up. "Who the heck _are_ you?!"

"Kaizuka Inaho of course," came a cool reply from a distance. "The leader of our _esteemed_ Mustang yakuza."

"T-that's-?! That's not possible!"

"Ah, Inko, what took you so long?"

"It wasn't that long, _boss_ ," She scoffed. "Besides I thought it'd be best to be on standby and watch for a little while." Inko raised a dismissive wave, getting herself back on track. "There was some rather annoying obstacles but it was nothing that Calm and I couldn't handle. Wait, no, there was this dual gun wielding mercenary that was unnecessarily troublesome. A bullet skimmed Calm's arm," she informed, pointing to an area on her upper right arm, "right around here but only just grazed him so he's fine."

"I don't think anything could kill him," Inaho subtly agreed. "Hopefully he managed to find the items I requested. What about the documents?"

"All there, I suppose. I haven't had the time to get any updates."

There wasn't much to go on at the moment, it seems. "I got less out of this than I had hoped." He felt a wave of irritation wash over him. "I lost an unnecessary amount of men and complete waste of information. Even more that there is possible evidence that the Vers famiglia had a hand in this."

Inko twisted her silk maroon hair around her finger, tugging at it while deep in thought. Her brows furrowed a little and she bit her lip, then glancing up at her boss she spoke in a hushed worried whisper, "You don't assume that the princess knows about this, do you?"

"Seylum-san?" Inaho shook his head. "While I cannot speak for her famiglia, the two of us made a pact. Seylum-san is not one to go back on her word. It's been two years since then. Even if she knew, the timing makes no sense. Is there any importance to why now though, assuming that Vers is indeed behind this."

The young bodyguard huffed. "Are you sure it's not because you've fallen into her charms?"

"Inko."

"I apologize, _Kaizuka-sama_." There's the sarcasm again.

With a sigh, the yakuza lord returned to his thoughts. "I will speak to Seylum-san tomorrow after we have recovered everything from this mess."

"…Vers and Mustang have been rivals for ages. How can you be certain?"

"Well, maybe it's not the princess we need to be worried about." Inaho mused. His gaze shifted suddenly upon catching a quick movement, again aware of the traitor whom was currently trying to get away. Swiftly, he trained his gun toward the frantic man, "I have no more use for you," then pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG** _

* * *

When they reached the first floor, stairs leading to the jaded lobby, they found a duo of light orange and blond waiting for them. The one whom was earlier discussed, Calm Craftman, smiled whilst tapping his lance against his shoulder, as the other spared them a nervous glance with a stack of papers in her hands.

Calm appeared eager, leaving Inaho to believe that the man a satisfying fight. At least this way he wouldn't have to hear anymore complaining about substandard opponents. Maybe he can have a break with sparing with him, though the same can't be said for Inko, considering the two get into fights without even planning, much to Inaho's distain. It'd be better having the two break parts of whatever building they're in at the time. However, seeing the faces of their deducted pay helps soothes the frustration. Calm's the energetic one of his close circle of men. Sandy orange hair with freckles and his unique prodigy level fighting style with the lance, made the man stand out amongst the others.

The girl next to Calm was visibly nervous. Her blond hair nicely pulled into to low pigtails with strands coming loose, proving that something had occurred during the duration of the fight. Nina Klein, she was called, was the in charge of documents and various information, thus the papers. As such she was never much of a fighter unless she is behind a computer screen. Nina was clever when placed behind a screen, hacking and navigation skills coming in handy more times than Inaho could care to count. It didn't take long for her to climb up to the secretary position. She was also in charge of treasury officially though Inko usually handled it.

Though they were not too close, it was Inko Inaho has known the longest. They were introduced at a young age, later followed by Calm. Inko's one of the smartest people he had ever known, second only to himself. However, she makes up for that rest in brute strength. From Karate to street fighting, she knew and nearly mastered most fighting forms she has been able to get lessons on. As a result, she has far surpassed Inaho in terms of close combat. He can hold himself well against her though, but has only ever won one of ten times they fight without weapons. Inko is usually the one that plays bodyguard when he has to go to meeting outside their territory.

These very three people are close to his age and yet…there is no one he'd rather trust more. That being said, he makes sure to keep the rest of his men more than arm length away. Trust no one.

"Say, Nina, are those..?" Inko trailed off, lazy pointing at the files the girl held close to her chest.

"That's right!" Her nerves instantly dispersed upon their arrival, a soft smile taking place on her lips. "Well, I don't believe everything you asked for is here, Inaho." Nina screened through the documents. "I have a feeling that the traitors had a traitor. The essential pieces are missing."

Calm clicked his tongue, eyebrows knitting. "I saw this chick take off with this green folder while mister 'dualist' was enjoying his attempts to try to blow off our heads. It must have been in there."

"That file as all the information on the latest and newest drugs as well as where their major outbreaks are in the country," Inaho stated pacing over to the nearest window, sliding open the curtain.

The rest of the team fell silent, recognizing their boss's 'subject drop' tone.

"Was all this really necessary?" Calm asked after several moments, leaning against the counter. "I don't think a group this weak posed any danger."

"They were a strange group though. Weak but well positioned and planned…even detailed."

A simple scoffed from the boy irritated the pugilist.

Inko rolled her eyes. "Yet you still got shot."

"Grazed! I was _grazed_!" He retorted with a whine.

Nina strode past the two as they fell into another argument for the third time that day and approached the dazed leader. She placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Inaho relaxed and eased into Nina's touch. "I appreciate it, Nina." He closed his eyes, letting the girl kiss his cheek.

Amusement glinted in her eyes as she put some distance between them. "Anytime," she replied factually. "And these other documents," she waved them in front of her before handing them over the boss, "are of the murders you were inquiring about last week. Most of what you thought was right. From cause of death to crime scene details. Unfortunately, other than the fact these are all filed together, there is nothing connecting these murders together or to the perpetrator. There is no M.O. or anything. I have no idea what's going on but whatever it is, you can be certain it is to going to lead up to something that isn't any good."

"Vers has been quiet so it wouldn't be too surprising if it was them. But there is no benefit they gain from these deaths," he replied tapping the papers in thought.

"It could be another yakuza or famiglia. Lately the underground has been rather _busy_. I didn't think it'd involve us so I never looked into it."

Inaho glanced back outside once more. "It might not. This could be a dead end either way. For now, it might be best to keep an eye on our clients and business. Make sure no one tries to intervene or double-cross us again."

A weary look passed over her face. "I won't screw up again."

"…Be sure that you don't," he returned. "Rather, I know you won't. You have never failed me before. It's rare for someone to one up you."

"BOSS, INKO IS GOING TO-."

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!"

Nina chuckled. "I think we left them on their own long enough."

Inaho sighed, finding the situation the opposite of amusing as a gust of whirlwind shot past the two of them from the duo's rough fighting. "Idiots."

* * *

Wet. Dirty. Cold. He couldn't last for very long, he could feel himself tiring and his legs starting to ache. This time it will be worth it. If he can get away from that life, the pain…

"COME BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A B-!"

Crashing through the dank alleyway, a young man dove behind a stack of boxes. The sound of feet thumping against the ground grew louder and he held his breath. The footsteps multiplied meaning the amount of men have grown from earlier. He can only hope they are as dumb as they look. He relaxed a little, yet remained aware, as his adjusted himself. His clothes were torn and tattered from all the abuse he given them these past few days. They weren't worth the risk getting caught so he didn't bother to change them. Though, if he manages to trick them again today then he'll be free to get fresh attire.

Just.

A little.

Longer.

Pressing himself against the cool bricks, he stilled. There will be no taking chances today. He lasted this long; what's a few more hours? Just until-!

"Ah there you are, kid."

He froze, shaking and pale, slowly turning to find a familiar burly man. "H-how.."

The old man smirked, perfect view of his crooked teeth. "You see, our boss, smart man that guy. He bought you a little something after your last trick."

A sharp glare. "What?! Tell him to screw himself."

"How about you tell himself?"

Anger etched into his words, "I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO BACK THERE."

"That's be a problem..."

"You can't stop me."

"Here's a hint," he replied mockingly. "That present? It's _in_ your neck."

"WHAT?! NO! YOU DIDN'T-!"

Fast to grip the younger's arm, the burly man pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "The master is awaited your arrival. Welcome back, Slaine Troyard."

* * *

 _AND SCENE!_

 _There's so many things i left unexplained and unanswered and I promise you will know everything...overtime ehehe. The Mustang crew have much bigger roles and have their own backstories which will come into play, including Inaho's. I will reveal their ages in the next chapter. Also, I drop things here and there but not everything is important or relevant to the plot. There's a lot of shit that's going to go down in the future and I'll warn you when it gets close so you can reread and hopefully figure it all out and be refreshed._

 _Have fun!_


	2. Second Bullet

_Asseylum's entrance! Just a warning, I took her canon personality and pushed it a little farther. I hope you like her!_

* * *

 **Reign**

 **Rating:** T-M  
 **Genres:** action, horror, humor, homoooo, mystery  
 **Summary:** Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure.

 **Main Pairing:** OrangeBat  
 **Side Pairings:** in the future ovo

 **Warnings:** language and very canon diverse also _slow_ build  
 **Disclaimer:** LOLOL NAH MAN. How I wish...  
 **Owns only:** side characters

* * *

 **Second Bullet:  
Vers Famiglia**

* * *

Inaho shuffled through the documents, regarding one of the group's businesses, stacked atop of his desk in his office. Lately there has been a spike in customers in the Club United, one of the few clubs in which the actual purpose serves as a place for information and unsavory deals. It had a reputation amongst the other clubs in the area. Inaho never cared for clubs or the stuff involved with it but Nina had suggested it would make a good trading base. The location of the club itself was at a set distance away from his high-rise hotel, Terran Hotel, where he himself resided when needing to be away from home.

Home was where Yuki lived. Yuki, the sister whom is currently missing. His only sister. She had taken care of him after an incident regarding their parents which had resulted in their death. Their relationship as siblings was one not to be tested. When Yuki had disappeared, the only clue left behind was the drug known as Zero, a rare and undocumented drug which is only known to the powerful underground circles. It is guessed to be at the center of many tragedies occurring down there, leaving the media ignorant of its existence. A cover up, so to say.

With a light heave, the lord got to feet and leaned over the desk, thoughts falling back on track. His eyes scanned over everything one last time, picking apart the pattern. He brushed his hand over a sheet displaying the money flow as of late. Something wasn't right. "With the amount of business the club has this was not what the final count should be." Inaho slipped around the desk and reached for the speaker, pressing a combination of buttons. "Nina, I need you to grab Inko and be here in 10."

A moment is silence before the girl responded. "Okay, boss. We'll be there shortly."

After the call ended, there was a knock on the door. Inaho called for them to come in, partial leaning back against his desk and facing the doorway. The door swung open and Calm stepped in, making a fast pace toward him. Seeing the other's upset expression, Inaho sighed, understanding what this was about.

"Boss, I don't approve," Calm stated bluntly and to the point. "I will not let you visit the Vers famiglia alone."

"Your duty is to guard one of our clients," he shot back. "He claims that the murderer is coming after him next. If so I need you there to gather any information you can. Even better if you can bring them to me."

The lancer's eyes narrowed as he glared. "I understand that but Vers have been after your head for years. Princess or not, they will strike you down if they have the chance."

"Then I better not give them that chance."

"It'd be best to not go at all."

Inaho crossed his arms. "You know I can't do that."

"Cruhteo hates your guts."

"Yeah, well, he deserved what was coming to him."

"The one time you picked a fight and it had to be with Vers…"

"He was hitting on Nina," the lord justified. "Probably would have on Inko too if I didn't stop him."

"…You _shot_ him."

" _No one_ harasses my people and gets away with it," he replied on beat and straight-faced. "Besides you would have yourself. I guess practicing your self-control has been helpful."

"Fine," Calm sighed, defeated, "at least bring Inko with you. I know you can handle yourself but I do not approve of you being in their territory without backup at least."

Inaho thought for a moment, pushing off the desk and stepping closer to the lancer, tapping the other's shoulder with his knuckles. "Very well. I will take Inko."

Visibly relaxed, Calm's expression softened. "We need you, boss, so we prefer you alive more than dead."

"…I do too."

It didn't take long for Nina and Inko to arrive following Calm's brisk exit. The moment they entered Inaho jumped right into the topic of possible embezzlement happening in Club United. Inko confessed to have noticed the trickling disappearance of money leaking out of the funds. The yakuza lord bit his lip and glanced over to Nina whom nodded and disclosed that she was indeed researching the cause.

The subject of discussion shifted to Vers as Inko stared out the large window, propped alongside the sill. "What are you going to do about miss princess?" Her gaze shifted over to her boss. "She could withhold."

"I have told you once before, Inko. Seylum-san won't. This pertains to the contract we made. She is unable to break it. Not unless we are to fight once again."

The secretary tapped her finger against the clipboard in her arms. "Asseylum-san hated that war. I doubt she will want it to start up again."

"She even hated the very first one," Inaho interjected, "despite their near _overwhelming_ victory." He returned Inko's gaze, tossing her a small object. "Here."

Stunned, she was quick to catch it and barely avoided dropping it. She opened her hand and brought it to chest level, examining it. "A pin?" The pin gleamed in the natural light shining through the window, dawned with an extravagant design and a very familiar crest. "This is Vers's pin."

Inaho nodded. "That's right. Turn it over."

Inko did as told, flipping the pin over. It looked like a normal clip back, until she noticed a strange gleam around the edge. "This was opened."

"Yes. I asked Magbaredge to install a camcorder. When you get the chance I want you to 'wander' and find out as much as you can. I trust Seylum-san, though her the famiglia is another story. I don't trust them. They tried something once before back when Seylum-san first suggested setting a deal…a truce, so to speak."

"Wait, I'm coming with you?"

"Much to my displeasure," he muttered. "But yes, you are."

Nina gave the impression of amusement as a small knowing smile graced her lips. "I take it Calm must have convinced you to not go it alone. We understand that with our currently shaky relationship with them right now, we must show that we do not pose a threat, but that's taking it too far. It's too dangerous."

"There's no need to scold me. I've already agreed."

Tossing the pin into the air only to catch it, the pugilist grinned. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Be ready."

* * *

As planned, the two took off from Shinagawa the next day at noon sharp, promptly arriving at Shibuya with plenty of daytime to spare. Much to Inaho's distaste, the Vers famiglia was less than a few hour travel away from their land. The whole mess of fighting started when Vers first arrived from Italy years ago. As far as Inaho was aware, their main 'base' still resided back overseas. Vers was always fairly influential, large group with many businesses underneath it. They had a unique system of hailing their leaders as royals, queens and princes and all that. The reason behind the system or how it works was only known to the famiglia's 'royal family'. On the other hand, the only mafia family rivaling them has been the Mustang yakuza. A considerable amount of Japan has been since long, under Inaho's control. From media to officials, it was simple to pull any necessary strings. He never had too much trouble controlling the people. After a couple months in charge, he was quick to get down to business and proved that he wasn't one to be messed with. Then again, the occasional assassins sent from other families were an unwarranted hassle to be dealt with.

Stepping out of the limo and into the cool spring air, Inko glanced about and taking in the lack bustling people around them. A distant street with lights everywhere but more quiet than the main intersection. She remembered this place from the previous…visits, most which didn't end well. Vers claimed the whole street, using it in ways she probably would be better not knowing. Nothing about the Vers famiglia that was honest, a least not in the sense of how her boss worked.

"Come," the yakuza lord ordered, tone low. "Let's get moving. I'd prefer not to stay here longer than we must."

"Not arguing with that."

"Afterwards head to the hotel." He handed her a card, the Mustang chest standing out against its blue color. "We'll most likely be forced to spend the night here. As pleasant Seylum-san is, she has a way of dragging things on."

Inko simply nodded, still staring at the card. A hotel.

* * *

They slipped down a staircase next to the host club branding a closed sign above it. It led underneath to a hallway with a door at the end, guarded by too men. A sizable gun was holstered on both men's waists and they immediately grabbed for them when noticing another's presence.

Inaho waved his hand, signaling for them to lower their weapons. "Relax. It's just me."

One of them retreated. "Kaizuka. Why am I not surprised? I assume this means another meeting with our Princess."

"Seylum-san is most kind to invite us over," he replied, body language matching his gentlemanly appearance. With a glance, Inaho stared at the guard's partner whom still had his gun trained at his person. "Who's this? I thought that Mather was your partner. Mather was his name correct? This man isn't as respectful as he."

"Mather died, sir," the guard supplied, promptly knocking the other's gun down a notch.

"Pity." Inaho dropped the matter and pulled out the Vers pin out of his suit pocket. "I have my pass; now, may I enter?"

"Of course, sir."

Walking past the two men with his bodyguard in tow, he strode down and after a few turns, reached a fairly large bulky door. Automatically, it slid open and a bright light shone through. They proceeded through and was met with a fancy set up, balloons and thing strewn across the one and only Vers throne room. This wasn't what the man expected but shouldn't have been surprised.

"Inaho!"

Hearing his name, the yakuza lord looked up just in time to see blond hair in front of his face as a person grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug. He immediately put distance between them. "Seylum-san, it seems you are well."

Dawned in an extravagant white dress and blond hair tied up neatly in a fancy braid, the Ver's princess smiled up at him. "It's been a long time. I wish you'd stop by more often like you used to do."

Inaho lightly gripped her outstretched hand, promptly kissing the back of it. "If I wasn't so busy," he lied smoothly, "then maybe."

From behind him the pugilist stepped forward and broke apart their physical contact. Brown eyes locked emerald green with a glare, "Don't think about pulling anything funny, _Asseylum vers Alllusia_."

The princess's smile never faltered despite Inko's threatening disposition. "So stiff." She moved back and gave a light curtsy. "Welcome back to Vers, Inaho."

A nod followed by a small bow he signaled Inko to relax. "Seylum-san," Inaho addressed, "might I ask what all this about? By the looks of it, you appear to be preparing a party of some sort. I was not aware."

"Of course you weren't," Asseylum replied, earning another glower from the bodyguard. "It's something I set up for you. I missed your birthday last month. You're twenty now, right? Congrats."

The yazuka released a breath of air. "I really can never match your pace."

"I would hope not. It wouldn't be any fun that way," she stated, making her way up the small steps toward the thrones resting on top.

The center throne was twice the size of the average man and elaborate with conspicuous designs. To it's right was a slightly smaller throne not as distinctive and more simple. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who they belong to. The king was still very much alive unlike his deceased queen, who passed away years ago back in Italy, thus the absence of a third throne.

"How's your father?" Inaho asked. He would prefer not to see the man.

Asseylum stroked the side of the larger throne, her father's, with a wistful gleam in her eyes. "Still very ill. The recent poison attempt really took a toll on him." She glanced back over to her guest and his guard. "Of course, I don't blame you for it. We found the culprit to be from the Kazanari yakuza."

"Much obliged."

"Now then," the princess began, "shall we get started? I have Eddelrittuo bringing us food now."

"…I had a feeling that'd be the case."

"Oh so you did see right through me after all."

Inaho held out his arm as Asseylum walked closer, a gesture which she took him up on and allowed the man to escort her. With Inko not far behind, he led her to the generously displayed table. Before he could pull out his chair for her, his bodyguard was quick to step in and dto do the deed herself all while shooting the blond a scowl. Asseylum paid no mind and returned it with small simper. It took all of Inko's will to not fall for her bait. Instead she moved to pull her boss's chair out and remained standing behind him.

Not a moment too soon, Eddelrittuo arrived with servants in tow, pushing a wide array of carts and each with a meal stacked on top. Naturally, Inaho went right into thanking his hosts and following up with gentlemanly words before eating at Asseylum's command.

"Say, Inaho," came the soft voice of the princess, "have you thought about my offer?"

Silently, he shook his head. "That's not what I am here to discuss, Seylum-san." Inaho tapped his fork against his plate lightly. "I wanted to ask you if you had any followers going rogue."

"Rogue?"

"You know what I mean."

"Very well. As much as I'd hate to admit it, we have had some rather bothersome members cause trouble. I believe they have certainly, gone rogue. I plan on sending Cruhteo to find them immediately upon his return."

"Cruhteo? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see his face again."

Asseylum smiled solemnly, "I do apologize for his behavior toward Miss Klein."

"I will accept but won't forgive," Inaho replied promptly. He took a moment to take a sip of the red beverage arranged for him, the velvety taste mixing well with the provided meal. "He does not deserve it."

"No, I didn't expect you to," she confessed honestly. "May I ask why you're inquiring about rogues?"

"It has been messy as of late in the underground. While it always has been so, I have never seen it come to this extent."

"I see."

Inaho gestured over to Inko, the latter immediately understanding his silent instructions. In a prepared instant, she pulled the stack of papers from the previous day's findings out of her bag and into her boss's hands.

"And those are?"

"These," the yakuza replied, "are what we know of the murders happening lately. The _odd_ ones." He slid them over the table enough to be within the woman's reach.

"I never realized." Asseylum flipped through the documents, stopping once her eyes laid on one of the victim's pictures. "A child?"

"Yes." Inaho leaned back and crossed his arms. "What's even more upsetting that these types of murders seem like the kind that'd happen under influence."

"Influence, you say. But there are no recorded drugs to make people this violent or angry."

"'Recorded'."

Asseylum's gaze snapped up. "You think Zero has something to do with this."

"It's highly possible."

"No one knows what it does."

"…There's no deniability either."

"If you're sure," she conceded, "then I'll have my men keep a look out. These murders are bad more our business as well."

"Thank you."

"Now I'll ask again," Asseylum repeated, "have you thought about my offer?"

"Seylum-san, now isn't a good time to discuss this matter."

"Are you sure?" She didn't let up. "We'd love to have you as part of the Vers family."

Inko's drink slipped form her hands as her mind processed what was just spoken. Taking a few seconds to recover, she whipped around to face her leader. "What?!"

Biting his lip, the yakuza boss responded irritably, "No. I will not."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons. None which concern you."

With a sigh, Asseylum reached for the glass of wine in front of her. "You can be so cold, Inaho. After you saved my life more than once, I would have thought we'd be much closer."

"You are a woman of word, as am I."

"A woman?"

"You know very well what I mean." Inaho stood up from his seat. "I'll return after I wash up. Inko, stay here with her highness."

"But, sir!" The guard protested as the man walked away. She wanted him to explain what the Vers princess was talking about.

"It's been awhile, Inko."

Turning to her ever gracious host, she held back a steel glare. "A year too soon." The clank of the wine glass connecting to the table nearly stole the pugilist's attention, almost missing the devious gleam in the other's green eyes.

"It's understandable that you hate me. Your leader underwent many near-death experiences. However, is that not his daily life?"

Inko paced closer to the noblewoman, anger lining her expression. "All which were unnecessary because your own guards are incompetent!"

Not even trying to hide her amusement, Asseylum chuckled. "No. It was part of the deal, you see. Hm, you weren't there when the deal was made, were you, Inko?"

She was right. Inko wasn't present two years ago when the Vers famiglia and the Mustang yakuza struck a deal to end the fighting. Inaho had sent her away on another mission the day before. "Does this have anything to do with that offer of yours?"

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," Asseylum conceded. "You see, after our weapon facilities were destroyed, we knew we'd have to end it all as soon as possible. It wasn't a difficult decision. We did, after all, take out many of your men." She paused, brushing her bangs aside. "Now don't get me wrong. I hated all the fights our famiglias had. Waste of good people and innocent lives. If Vers didn't win the first fight, we'd have been sent back to Italy."

"Then what was the deal you made?"

"We'd end the war should Inaho marry into the family."

Inko slammed her hand against the table with no restraint, no longer holding back any glares either. "He would never!"

"Aw, I liked this table." Asseylum sighed, the noticeable cracks in the polished wood depressing her. She ignored it for now and continued her explanation. "You see, Father really liked your boss. So the original offer was for him to marry myself or my younger sister, Lemrina, whom is living in our home back in Italy. However, Inaho declined the idea. He was really stubborn. I guess you would be too if the family that nearly killed off most of your own suddenly was handing out marriage proposals."

"Of course. He'd never betray us," The pugilist growled. "If he didn't accept the marriage then how did the deal…?"

"'A favor', is a simplest way to put it. We end the war and take no more land than what we have won, in return, Inaho would be my bodyguard for higher rank missions. He is very tactically smart and able-bodied, making him the perfect candidate. His ability to see things through to end is quite fascinating too."

"That's right. Our boss is not only loyal but also very talented."

"Mm," came an agreeing hum, "yes, that's what I like about him."

Briskly with an air of determination, Inko pulled out her gun, cocked and all, and trained in on the princess, just a few inches away from her head. " _Stay away from him_."

Without missing a beat, the familia's guards had their own guns pointing toward the one threatening their leader.

Asseylum smiled. "What a loyal cat you are."

"Shut up," Inko commanded with a fierce glare. "I only act Inaho-sama's best interests, and you are a danger for him."

"For his best interest? Or for _yours_?"

"I have none!"

"Hmm, I see." Composed as ever, she sat back in her seat, finally meeting the yazuka subordinate in the eye with pure enjoyment. "My father greatly insisted on the marriage and wouldn't take no for an answer. So ask yourself, how did Inaho get out of having to marry into the family? Strange, isn't it? Not that I care; I hold no interest in marriage."

" _Inko._ What do you think you're _doing?!_ "

Inko froze at the sound of her name rolling off the lips of her boss. She turned, lowering her weapon, to see the said man striding over with clear fury. "S-sir."

The yazuka lord approached the noblewoman, attempting to look relaxed and under control. "I apologize for her behavior. She has not been feeling well."

"It's quite alright." Asseylum waved down her own men. "I took my playing too far. Who knew she'd get so worked up over food?"

Inko flinched.

"If you're okay with it then so be it," imparted Inaho. "I believe now would be a good time to take our leave."

"Very well." Standing up, she then led them into the hallway just outside the throne room. "I look forward to meeting you again, Inaho. After all, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"It'd be an honor to see you more."

Asseylum laughed, shaking her head. "It's not polite to lie."

"I'm not lying," Inaho replied honestly. "You're a pleasant company. Your famiglia, however, are not."

"Ah, of course." She stood on her toes and stole a kiss from his cheek. "Farewell, Inaho."

He merely returned her words with a nod.

* * *

On the way to the hotel was tense. Inko could feel the anger radiating off of her boss. She had let her emotions get in the way of her job, it's understandable that he'd get upset. The question was, just how angry was he?

"Sir, I…" She hesitated to speak. Inaho was someone you don't want to see angry. There were times she had gotten to see its frightfulness when the man would scold Calm for his reckless behavior during a mission. "I went out of control. I was in the wrong."

She heard him sigh. His arms remained crossed but his previously closed his eyes were now locked her own from where he sat across. "As long as no negative impact was made, we will be fine. I'll still reprimand you later, however."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky we have made peace with Vers even if only for now." Inaho paused for moment in wonder. "Just what did she say to make you react in such a brazen way?"

"…She said you two were getting married," lied Inko slowly.

What happened next shocked her for her boss _laughed_. It was a rare sight to see, and even rarer to hear. He'd smile from time to time, over Calm antics or Nina's passionate ramblings, but laughing? Hardly.

"Sir?"

"Of course, I should have guessed." He appeared to look amused. "Seylum-san likes to play mind tricks so be careful."

The pugilist stared at Inaho, confused. "What?"

"We're not getting married. In fact, she already has a fiancé," the man explained, leaning against the window sill.

"That _bitch_!"

* * *

 _Oo 4k words! Heheh._

 _If you guessed already, yes, Inko does have feelings for Inaho. Hime, however, does not. Inko's character is very important since she is needed to further Slaine's character development and a little bit of Inaho's in the future. Don't worry she will most likely have a romance, just not with Inaho. I'm saying this because until Slaine's actual entrance in chapter three or four, she will be a prominent character and we'll be seeing a bit from her perspective. Same goes for Nina and Calm actually. There is A LOt more of Nina than I have so far revealed. I haven't completed finished Calm's backstory but same for him. AHHHH I'M SO EXCITED. You all are going to LOVE._

 _Also one last thing, that deal mentioned? Yeah, there's more to that too. Of course Hime wouldn't tell Inko the whole thing. She only told the part that she knew would get on Inko's nerves._

 _If you have any more questions, please ask! I want to avoid loopholes and shit ughg._

 _-RoZe_


	3. Third Bullet

_I apologize for the delay, but to make up for it here is a long chapter for you ahahah. Orz. You blame Slaine for that since his part is literally 7-8 pages which is half of the chapter itself... But things to look forward to in this chapter: a little peek in the background of the Mustang famigilia, major Zero info drop, and the_ Inaho and Slaine meeting _!_

* * *

 **Reign**

 **Rating:** T-M  
 **Genres:** action, horror, humor, homoooo, mystery  
 **Summary:** Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure.

 **Main Pairing:** OrangeBat  
 **Side Pairings:** in the future maybe ovo

 **Warnings:** language and violence  
 **Disclaimer:** LOLOL NAH MAN. How I wish...  
 **Owns only:** side characters

* * *

 **Third Bullet:  
Zero**

* * *

The usual morning sun's rays peeked through the curtain covered window; bright enough to cause the yakuza lord to stir from his sleep. When he shifted, he felt some pressure on his body disappear. Glancing over, Inaho saw Inko's naked form distancing away from him. He sat up and let the silk covers fall, revealing his toned torso, his gaze lingering on the girl next to him. Quietly, the yakuza boss moved, only to inquire as he slid to the side of the bed with both feet touching the floor, "How long have you been awake?"

Startled by the sudden question, her voice momentarily disappeared. Inko bit her lip and gathered herself together. "Awhile."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Nina told me you haven't been sleeping well lately," she replied, turning over onto her stomach. "She's observant, you know. I don't know why you try to hide it."

"Of course. Anything less would be a burden." Inaho angled to face the guard, expression indifferent. "Are you happy?"

"…Of course."

"Good," he paused for a moment, thinking. "Also don't let Seylum-san get to you so much."

Inaho slipped on his white dress shirt that laid abandoned atop the end of the bed and the guard watched his back as he disappeared into the washroom. She let out a sigh and rolled onto her back once more upon hearing the shower turn on, resting her forearm over her forehead. "Happy… I should be the one asking you that though, Inaho. You think we can't see the burden you're putting yourself under, but we can, idiot," she whispered tiredly to herself as she let his name roll off her tongue, dropping the usual title. Her boss, even if he wouldn't admit out loud, cared deeply for his subordinates of his inner circle and would prioritize them over himself if needed. He risked his life for their own more times than she could count. This wasn't first time that they had relations either. Inaho was too kind, indulging her whenever she came to him feeling frustrated or stressed. Would one call this taking advance of? Inko groaned, tossing her pillow over the bedside. "That stupid princess was right." That thought alone was frustrating enough.

She reluctantly got out from underneath the warm embrace of the bedsheets with the thoughts in her head overwhelming her. Inaho and herself have known each other since they were children. Inko was there when Inaho's mother, the previous Mustang famiglia head, and his father were killed during the first fight against Vers. She was there when Calm and Nina first arrived. During the second war too and also…when Yuki disappeared.

Despite being the one who has always been by his side and have witnessed his past's agony and frustration, why does she continuously let her selfishness control her? Getting jealous over Asseylum, even, and taking it out on her boss himself… The princess's words kept ringing in her head, asking herself exactly _whose_ interests she's watching out for. She already knew the answer.

They have been together for so many years. Ever since they were five to be exact. When they first met, Inko was told by her father that the boy will be the next head of the yakuza and that she is to become his right hand man. Her family have worked under the Kaizuka's for years, their children becoming the head's children's personal guard and attendant. At first she didn't think much of him since at the time, Inaho spent much of his time reading or occasionally joining his parents at meetings. But then after the struggling times after the previous head's death, he became colder and aloof. A typical thing, she supposed. It lasted a month following the end of the war as the Mustang yakuza tried to put themselves back together in which Yuki had to take control. Inko was only seven at the time. She remembered her parent berating her since she was so frightened, but then, the next thing she knew, Inaho was telling her he was going to work toward becoming the next head as soon as possible. "'I won't let the people my parents love so much turn to chaos', was it? He was so cool back then."

But, where along the lines did Inaho's objective change?

* * *

When they were ready to head back, Inko briefly filled in Inaho with the material and updates she received from Nina. The man wasn't surprised as he listened as most turned the direction he had expected. It was especially enlightening to ear that the woman was able to successfully acquire the deed to the shop a street over past Club United. It would become useful in bringing in more costumers and supply as a backup should things go _downhill_.

Soon, following their return to the main estate, Nina greeted them at the door. It's been awhile since Inaho had returned to it. The place didn't feel the same without his sister around. It felt quieter and lonelier, even.

Of substantial size due to the many conjoined single-floor buildings, the estate rested on the edge of the rural side of town. On the outside, it had the appearance of a simple residence, completed with a colorful array of slowing blooming flower garden out front. Inside catered a rather ornate design, all at the whim of his mother. From the numerous vases to occasional portraits, the interior gave off a feminine feel. It didn't take much for one to guess that Yuki, indeed, had a hand in the décor as well.

Moving through the hallways, it wasn't long before Inko parted from the duo saying that she had things she must do. Nina gave the woman a minute's hug with a whispered farewell then proceeded to lead her boss toward the main room. The two engaged in small talk as Nina admitted to relishing the infrequency of Calm's absence since the two usually ended up stationed together on most operations. The two were a better combo than sticking the other man with Inko. They have an amazing skill to always end up arguing over one thing or another.

With a light sigh, Inaho slowly drowned out the female's excited chatter over the newest technical equipment she managed to obtain. The issue of what could be rogue Vers members plagued his mind. Talking it over with the famiglia's princess didn't ease his worries in the slightest. There was always something hidden in the shadows of the group that made Inaho inwardly uncomfortable.

Since Asseylum had taken over, there had been more than a fair share of troubles coming from them. Inaho felt certain that there was growing discord amongst the famiglia. Whether the princess has ever noticed it at some point or not was unclear. He knew the woman wasn't dense by any means and had an occasional aggravating habit to hold onto potential secrets and so on which she could use as blackmail. As long as she could get her hands her goal, she wasn't too against using shady methods.

However, the latest incidents didn't benefit Vers anymore than it did Mustang, making it likely Asseylum had no knowledge of whatever it was that was going on. In addition, it was not like Inaho could just stride in and investigate the place. With the initial plan to send Inko to wander fallen through, there must be something he could do to get inside Vers's darkest hidden secrets. Especially the ones even the princess wasn't aware of.

"Do you want me to bring you a glass of mimosa, Inaho-sama?"

Inaho glanced up at his secretary who was holding open the main study door. "…No, I have some things I wish to discuss with you first."

He swiftly stepped into the extravagant room; bookshelves full of book pressed against the back wall and a desk adjacent to them with a fireplace across the way. Making way to the cushioned seat with the other woman following, he seated himself and made an informal gesture to hint for her to sit as well. And soon she was comfortable, Inaho reached for the lamp on the table stand next to him, promptly switching it on. "Actually, I was wondering if you made any headway in the embezzlement problem?"

A grin spread over Nina's lips and she pulled her phone from her coat pocket. "I did actually," she began, tapping the screen. "Two men by the name Fujimoto Hayato and Inoue Daisuke, along with a woman named Koizumi Ayako, seem to be directly involved. I'll send someone out to investigate further if you'd like?'

"Isn't Inoue the one who approached during that political outing?" His mind backtracked to the day which he loosely recalled was someone's campaign. "Yes, he stated that he was sent from the Ichijou company, which I very much doubt. Ichijou Hibiki has a strong dislike for political related things. As a man in his late thirties, you'd think he'd give it more attention."

Laughing lightly, the secretary lay back, pressing into the chair. "I never did like that man Inoue-san," she hummed in agreement. "Now, I haven't exactly figured out how these three are all connected but I believe Koizumi-san and Fujimoto are former lovers."

"Do you suppose they are desperate?"

"Hm. No, I'm actually unsure how it all fits. They show no signs of intimacy last I checked. So it's a question of why they are working together, what's their connection to Inoue-san, and who gave them the orders to carry this out. Of course, the question of their motive is still unanswered as well."

"Mother once stated that sometimes it's best to look at things upside down; the opposite way. Start from the end and work backward, Nina," the yakuza boss suggested. "See if anything comes from it. I want to know who, how, and where this money is going."

"Of course," she replied as though she already knew what he was going to say, getting up from the loveseat. "I'll get started as soon as I can. I have some files I need to transfer and should be getting an update from Calm soon."

When she approached the door, she momentarily became apprehensive, sensing a presence on the other side. She opened the door cautiously to find someone unexpected standing there. Nina greeted them with a nod before calling for her boss.

His quiet thoughts on Inoue were interrupted by the blonde woman who simply gave him a scarce smile as she stood between the doors that she held slightly ajar. "You have a guest."

"Who?"

"A rarity."

Not in the mood for his secretary's games, his closed his eyes and waved her away as he sunk into the comfort of his velvet chair. "Let them in."

Nina's footsteps faded and the living room door promptly sounded shut, leaving him in the presence of his visitor.

"It's been awhile, Ina—no, Kaizuka-sama," a familiar voice he hasn't expected to hear, greeted him softly.

"…I didn't expect to see your face outside your sector of the estate except for the anniversaries," the yakuza boss replied, eyes now resting on the figure still standing by the doorway, "Marito Koichiro."

The other approached carefully, not letting the distance between the two lessen any more than he could handle. On his face was a forlorn expression Inaho was all too familiar with. There has never once been a time he has not seen that look on the man's face.

"You're so harsh," Marito joked lightly, his posture tense from the uneasy air in the room.

Momentarily sitting in silence, Inaho studied the man. Marito has been a part of their yakuza family long before he was born, having worked alongside his parents as their aid. After the previous heads' deaths, the man had disappeared into his room and was seldom seen since. In fact, Inaho felt sure that if it wasn't for his sister, the man himself would have died in that room. His memory of Marito was vague due to only have been seven years at the time. Otherwise, the man only showed his face during the anniversary of their deaths.

He shifted his gaze to meet Marito's eyes, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Sit."

"Ah, of course." The former aide obeyed and hesitantly slipped into the seat neighboring to Inaho's. He didn't blame Marito for his distressed form.

"And, what brought you from your cave?"

"…You've really grown up, Kaizuka-sama. I apologize for not being there when you needed me most."

They fell into silence following the man's words, Inaho struggling to make of the sudden shift. Thoughts circulated in his mind before coming up with a simple answer. "Is the knowledge of tomorrow putting that much pressure on you, Marito? It's been years."

"That's right," came a defeated reply. "It's been long."

"Mother's and father's wedding anniversary of all things."

A more serious expression slipped onto Marito's face as he leaned forward slightly, forearms against his legs and finger intertwined. "I want to make it up to you. Klein has informed me of the struggles you've have been going through as of late and––"

"I don't need your help."

"Kaizuka-sama, it's fine if you blame me for not protecting you parents, your sister and even your friend, but please reconsider." The self-assurance in the man's tone startled the yakuza boss slightly. "I have failed them, as through them, failed you."

"Marito."

"I was there. Every time," he went on, voice bolder with frustration as his balled fists tightened and his nails dug into skin. "I could have saved them, but failed to again and again. I was rash then; I apologize."

"If you say one more word, I really will get mad."

The fearful expression that flickered across Marito's face amused the mafia boss, the following air no losing tension. Unsure whether or not to speak, the other fell silent.

"I'm joking," he assured, taking pity on him. "Nevertheless, I wasn't lying either." Inaho paused, mind reeling back to the people of topic, "There is no reason for you to apologize to me. Mother, father, Yuki-nee, and even Okisuke, no one could have stopped them. You, out of everyone, should know that more than anyone just how stubborn my sister is."

Kaizuka Yuki was essentially the family's princess, the eldest child and talented. According to some old family attendants, she had plans outside of the mafia and aimed to work with the police or with the military. She didn't want to take part in any underground business. One night, before bed she told him that she was kidnapped when she was his age and was saved by a passing off duty policeman. However, the first battle against Vers killed their parents and as a result, Yuki quit the academy and put her dream on hold in order to take care of her little brother. Then seven years later, she disappeared and hasn't been heard from since.

Marito rustled his hair, chuckling lightly, thoughts obviously on the old memories. "Yes, you're right. You both must have inherited your parents' stubbornness." He shifted, gaze locking with his leader's. "I wanted to offer to lead the new Zero investigation. There's no way you wouldn't make one with all the new evidence of its return popping up. After all, it could lead to Yuki."

The fact that the man voluntary offered to take part surprised him. He stood up with new determination replying with a simple nod and admitted to making a squad. Not wanting to waste any time, Inaho excused himself to get prepared. Pausing for a moment at the door, he glanced back. "And, Marito, call me Inaho."

A smile grew on the other's face, the stress and guilt he felt over the past finally starting to fade. "Very well, Inaho-sama."

In response the yakuza leader's expression appeared to have softened, accompanied by quiet voice. "Please, if you can, help save my sister." Then, he left.

* * *

Three days have passed already and Calm was reaching the end of his rope. He fell asleep on the coach in the grand living room of Murasaki Saito's, a Mustang yakuza client, mansion after ending the call with his boss just some hours ago. If Inaho knew about that, no doubt that he or Nina would scold him. Instead the man had called him to inform that there was going to be a deal and he was to be present. It was actually a rare occasion for Inaho to go lead deals, so Calm suppressed the surprise in voice when he heard. His boss had a penchant of sending out Inko or Calm himself on these excursions. Nina would often accompany as their sniper should things go backwards. Inaho going means that Nina and Inko will be there as well, of course.

"I hope he realizes there are no promises," he found himself whispering out loud.

Lately it seems that the yakuza leader has been taking part in things more often, probably due to Zero acting up again. However, this also meant that he better be prepared to be let down. Zero was, in a way, well-known for 'not existing'. Almost infamously so, ironically. The structure, the smell, the form…. No one could say for sure what type of drug it was. There wasn't even the smallest information on it. Forensics pathologists had been able to identify pieces and possible ingredients but nothing more. Only that it left horror in its wake. Many have suffered over this theoretically existing drug. Was it even a drug? Furthermore, its _name_ even sent chills down his spine, since it referred to the amount of leads, of information, and data gathered on it. The that amount…was _none_.

Closing his eyes, he could feel the whirl of emotions he felt that day five years ago. Has it really only been five years? Actually, it felt like so much less. The memory was so vivid; he could recall the smallest details. It was the day before Zero's original disappearance.

The supposed drug first showed evidence of existing when he was seventeen. No one was particularly sure exactly was it was at the time. There were suspicions of it being some major PCP outbreak going on, making the townsfolk act violent and dazed. Yagarai Soma, the yakuza's resident doctor and forensic specialist, had been uncertain. Struggling to determine the form of Zero, the man has pulled a couple all-nighters before collapsing. While there were signs of PCP existing in people's systems, there wasn't enough to cause this degree of an outrage. Stores were being vandalized and fights breaking out, left and right. It was secondhand chaos. Nothing like Calm had ever seen before, and he had his fair share of nightmares.

It wasn't long before it started to reach members of the Mustang yazuka. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to figure out where or how his comrades had gotten their hands on it. More often or not, they were too late. That was when Inaho started getting serious. The demand to uncover the drug became desperate. Not just Inaho's group but other mafia in the area began to be affected.

A week into the incidents and his boss of two years younger appeared to look weary. Many members had gone missing since the start as well as the citizens that had been reportedly acting out. It was frustrating. There were less and less clues for them to follow instead of more. Inaho set up strategies to end it but were foil due to lack of information. The Mustang territory of Shinawara was falling, along with Minato's and Shibuya's. As a result, their leader declared that it'd be best that they make temporary retreat to the inner cities until things call down.

Unfortunately, as this being the first event on a massive scale that Inaho had to deal with as boss, things didn't go perfectly as he planned. When they were making an escape, grabbing injured people on their way, some violent Zero addicts had caught up to them. One of them had a gun and was trying to attack Yuki. The following all happened so fast.

A shot had rung out and the next thing they knew Okisuke, who jumped in front of their leader's sister, toppled over onto the attackers and pinned them to the ground with all his might. All with a bullet hole in his chest.

"Stop thinking about it," he told himself quietly. Calm then shifted and removed himself from the comfortability of the sofa, glancing over to the clock. It was already half past five. He grabbed his lance, leaning against the couch's armrest, careful to avoid the coffee table. By now Murasaki should be leaving his office. The man practically lives in that room. It's surprising that a punctual man such as him would be late.

"Hey, mister!" The lancer frowned as he paced the hallway, when neither words nor voice responded to his call. The walls, covered in gauntly wallpaper adorned with photographs of all sort, made the trek down eerie as he was only responded with silence. His gaze shifted to a rather large set of doors which were slightly ajar. When he looked inside, he was greeted by a frightening sight. In the dim flickering lighting of the study's lamps, he could see what he knew could mean punishment from his boss. Blood. Lots of it, everywhere. Calm followed the trail to find the cut body of his client. Murasaki was dead.

The lancer slid he finger over his phone. "Boss, I think we got a problem."

* * *

"Take a turn here, Orlane," came a directive voice. "Count Saazbaum said to transfer him to over to the far wing."

"It's your fault we ended up in the Mustang yazuka's territory, Trillram." The driver responded, clearly irritated. "You're such an easily distracted fool."

"Shut up! The brat was resisting."

"He is an _untrained_ twenty-one _-_ year-old. Probably can't even shoot properly."

Feeling drowsy, turquoise eyes sluggishly glanced around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. There was movement. Smooth yet there was excess noise, not including the loud insults the two accompaniments were shouting at each other. It was a car. His cheeks felt cold, he realized, since he was pressed against the chilled window from the cool night air. Not to mention there was the cold metal around his wrists that clanked as he tested his buzzing arms. Opting not to move any more than he already had, he tried to recall what happened earlier. The last thing he could remember was suddenly being told that he was being moved and some men grabbing him, yanking him out of the room that served as his prison. After that he was probably knocked out or drugged. In any case, he could use this chance to slip away then find a place to hide away and plan on a way to put a stop to their plans. He must, if he was to get vengeance for his father.

"There's no point in getting frustrated, Orlane."

The sound of a sigh was followed a sarcastic grunt. "It does if it means starting an unnecessary battle against the Mustang yakuza. We can't afford extra trouble."

"I know that."

"And don't forget that once Slaine Troyard arrives we are to immediately set up."

Trillram rolled his eyes and waved off her words with a defensive 'yeah'. It seemed like the two didn't get along well.

Hearing his name, he momentarily froze though he quickly forced himself to relax. As long he made no big movements, he'd be alright. A small glimpsed out the glass, the streets appearing abandoned and dark. The darkness appeared as those it would swallow anything and everything in its wake. He could just vaguely see rows of warehouses dimly lit in the distance. By the looks of it, he could assume it was near midnight. An idea was starting to form in his mind and he'd only get one shot.

Slaine sucked in a breath, collecting himself. He abruptly pushed off of the car side and threw himself onto the unsuspecting Trillram. The man was clearly startled, but Slaine wouldn't let him get a chance to recover. He quickly used the cuff's chain the cut off the baron's ability to breathe. Of course, in response Trillram gripped the chain, temporarily resuscitating his air, and with his free hand he grasped the gun hidden inside his typical gaudy jacket. Before the silver weapon could cause any damage, Slaine used as much force as possible to slam the elder into the door and caused the gun to fall onto the car seat just in front of his knees.

In the front, Orlane was panicking as she had lost control from the first outburst. Now she was swerving and barely avoiding the discarded items discarded along the streets. Her dark hair was falling into her face and her eyes were wide, nerves preventing her from taking control. She shifted the car and accidently let the side rearview mirrors break off from hitting a pole. Orlane glanced back to see that Slaine had released the other man who was nursing his wounds, obvious pain written on his face. She felt a chill roll down her spine when her gaze shifted to the blond and seeing the gleam of Trillram's gun in his hands.

Slaine was no longer buckled and had kneed the other, causing him to grunt, then used the time the fiddle with the door lock. Trillram glared and shouted, reaching for the tattered shirt the younger was wearing and pulled him back. In retaliation, Slaine let himself fall back, landing in the baron's lap, with both hands gripping the gun and swung it so it was poised under Trillram's chin.

"Orlane, swerve!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Now!"

Next thing he knew he was no longer on the seat but on the car floor. He used his elbows to prop himself, eyes studying the unbalanced man shouting at the woman. He looked back down, hastily readjusting himself and aimed the gun once again but this time at the feet, and shot.

Trillram screamed.

Having been thrown off, Orlane slammed on the breaks. Slaine stumbled around from the sudden change but still attempted to make way to the seat adjacent to the dark haired man. Though, with the speed they were going, the car veered off to one side and scarcely avoided flipping by sheer luck. The screeching of the tires and the unsteadiness made it hard to do anything. That very problem, however, was quickly resolved as vehicle slammed right into another pole roughly. Metal surrendered to the force of the crash and everyone briefly blacked out.

After a moment or two, Slaine found himself stirring and regained himself. Thankfully he had just enough time to make it back into his seat and not sent flying. Turquoise orbs studied the damage that has been done. Orlane was already awake, and his gaze fell farther to notice a piece a metal wedged into her side. She seemed to noticed his staring but ignored him and closed her eyes, chest heaving. Low whispers of 'I'm sorry, Saazbaum. I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll return from this,' left her lips. He choked on his own air, shaking at her words. Then with a pained groan, Slaine laid back, turning only his head to see Trillram waking up. Immediate panic took hold of him and he hurriedly recovered the gun which has fallen onto the floor, then moved to attempt at opening the door. It didn't budge. Wincing at the pain racking his body, Slaine sucked in a breath and tightened his grip on the gun, using the bunt end of it to hit to already cracked glass. It was fast to shatter and he turned away to avoid getting shards in his eyes, closing them. When opened them once again, he was met with the angered face of Trillram. The man grabbed hold of him in an effort to restrain. Because they were too engaged in their weakened tussling, he didn't notice his gun in Slaine's possession until it was too late and the younger pulled the trigger. The bullet shot right through and the man collapsed on top from the shock, a hand on the hole near his stomach and clothes drenching in blood.

Slaine shoved him off and pressed himself back against the door, catching his breath. It felt so surreal. Everything had happened much too fast. Had it really been only an hour? It could even be less. However long it has been, it _felt_ so much longer. This is not how he planned for his escape to go. Especially since the woman was unaccounted for. Orlane was slightly nicer to him than anyone else so he had supposed it would have been fine to spare her. It was unfortunate that the circumstances prevented that. It appeared that she was still breathing but at this rate she'd die of blood loss. Saazbaum will surely never forgive him for this, but… He let an afflicted wistful smile barely show. "I did it. I am free."

Upon taking a good five-ten minutes to gather himself and carefully slide out the window, the young man struggled to regain balance due to the aftershock in his legs. As he leaned against the battered black car he glanced down, simultaneously bringing his wrists up to chest level and the metal cuffs momentarily shone under the dim lighting of the back streets. The chain had shattered. Slaine sighed. He couldn't remember who it was that had the keys. The only memory he had was briefly awakening once before after the drugging and fighting against the older man. He gave it a thought of consideration before dismissing the idea of searching for the keys, deciding to deal with the cuffs later. As long as he could move and use the gun in hand, he'd survive. For now, he needed to figure out what his next move. It'd only be a matter of time better before Saazbaum's faction became aware of his disappearing act. Surely then, they will find the car. As much as it irritated him, there were rather talented people allied with the man that could find him in minutes.

Realization hit him like a brick and he instantly stroked the lower back of his neck. "I am fine," Slaine assured himself, gritting his teeth. "I can do this."

The young man fell to the ground, his free hand groping around before grasping onto a sizable piece of glass from the car's window. He gazed at it, studying his reflection and noting the visible scrapes across his face. Slaine took in a heavy breath and raised the shard to the back of his neck, shaking lightly. After a moment, he dropped the gun in his other hand and gripped the glass with it as well. This _thing_ is his neck made him vulnerable. A tracker, he was told by his captors, to ensure that he wouldn't be able to hide from them again. The very thought of the device's presence inside made his blood run cold. If he only knew where exactly it resided, then maybe…! Though, it was the knowing fear that things could go the other way just as easily, should he mess up. Suddenly and abruptly breaking his thoughts, loud banging noises rang out through the dark of the night. The glass fell to the ground, having slipping from the blond's hands when he stood up, startled.

Gunshots.

A sound he hasn't heard so close in a long time. In fact, he hadn't ever properly learned the functions of the weapon; his first actual use being earlier in the car. It was only thanks to watching the men fiddle and practice with their guns during breaks or from the distance as they shot from the firing range that was across the way from his room when he was younger that he was at least able to know how to hold the thing.

He turned and made way to the car's trunk, hastily. Opening it was straining but once it was accomplished he shuffled through it, grabbing a large cloth and wrapping around himself. Slaine scanned through the trunk once more and found a pin, slipping it into the cloth then bending it to keep it in place, turning it into a cloak. While it was unlikely, there was a chance that someone in the faction could recognize him. He promptly slammed the trunk closed. The sound of guns going off rang out again. His curiosity was getting the best of him, not to mention if the situation works for him, he could make use of whoever was fighting. All he had to do was prove his use.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea but his options were low and time was going by quickly. Against his better judgement, if he had any at this point, Slaine raced down the alley, toward the back warehouses where the noise was coming from. Lingering pain and the dark surrounding him made the travel difficult, but forced himself to persevere. He soon arrived at the warehouse and tightened his grip around the gun with both of his hands, attempting to copy what those men did in those detective and crime movies that he watched in spare time. The lack of gun and fighting knowledge was really biting him right now.

Slaine slowed his strides as he approached the building. The noise had temporarily subsided it seemed. However, it sounded like there was shouting going on. If he had to guess, then there was most likely a fall out. If that was indeed the case, then this place was too dangerous to stay around. Help would be impossible to attain. At least he didn't show his face nor was he-

"You there!"

Whirling about, Slaine was met the furious gaze of a large armed man. The realization that the man could have mistaken him as an opponent racked his brain. He wasted no time getting away from him, which unfortunately, required him going into the warehouse. It was a foolish move. He stumbled inside, the scene in front of him causing him to freeze. There was an obvious standoff between two sides, guns afire and orders being thrown around. Slaine dove behind some large boxes stacked along the sides next to the entrance, barely avoiding the sight of the other man that was following him. He watched as the man joined the fight then glanced around. The situation took a turn for the worst. This was how he was expecting things to go. With the fighting so close to the entrance made it too dangerous to make a break for it, too. Getting noticed would make things go downhill even more so.

Strategies weren't his forte, he noted as he found himself resorting to jumping behind boxes and crates. An odd light stole his attention, as it didn't match the inner warehouse lighting, and he looked up to see a small window. It was the moonlight. The window itself was probably a story high, making it safe to escape from. This was his chance! Slaine climbed up onto of the crates and made way toward it. However, of course following the bad luck from earlier, a series of gunshots hit the boxes, causing them to creak and soon tumble over, taking the young man down with them. He cried out in pain, his wounds getting the brunt of the fall. When he pulled himself together and got to his feet, he realized he was the center of attention to some of some of the men which were firing away earlier. Slaine panicked, unable to pick himself back up from the floor.

"Idiot!" A voice shouted and the next thing he knew, there was an object lodged into the cemented floor in front of him. Long, silver, and there was a blue gem, he distinguished, in shock. It was a lance. Whoever had thrown it was not one to be messed with, which appeared to have been the blond closest to him by the way he stood. The lance had even blocked him from more incoming stray bullets, but one had snuck past and struck into his upper leg, causing him to cry out and instinctively cover the wound with his hands.

"Calm, don't!"

"But, sir!"

"I'll handle it. Go!"

Footsteps fast approached and the lance was yanked away. Slaine looked up, turquoise meeting a deep scarlet red. The man before him stood with brazen confidence, brown hair slicked back and dawned in a nice suit. Slaine couldn't bring himself to look away. Altering his hold on lance, the man suddenly spun around and threw it far over the rows of people. A single shout of a name and Slaine could see the golden blond from before look over and make a dash for the weapon, catching it smoothly and instantly slipping into a fighting stance.

There seemed to be a new rush amongst the lancer's side as they were completely starting to dominate their opponents. He could hear the amount of bullets being shot dying down but the screams increasing.

That was when the man's attention turned back onto Slaine, a single black gun poised at his head. "I never met anyone so idiotic before," he spoke effortlessly, shooting the injured male a death glare.

"W-what?"

A sigh. "Not only did you manage to get yourself injured in a battle that you have no business in. You have the impudence to have one of _my_ men risk his life to protect you. Especially when you have that gun."

"It's not like that," Slaine snapped back, ignoring the gun comment. He can't let himself appear to be a threat. "I didn't want to be here either."

With a cock of the gun, the stranger replied bluntly, "Great, I can fix that for you."

"Wait!" Slaine shouted, voice echoing in the now silent hall of the warehouse. The battle had ended. "Let me help you out!"

"Alright then, please die-"

"I can heal your injured."

The man fell silent and stared for a few seconds before returning his gun back into its holster under his jacket after switching on the safety. They remained like that, hushed and still, for a few minutes until the silence was broken. "Kaizuka Inaho."

"Eh?" That name sounded familiar.

"That's my name, of course. I'm the leader of the Mustang yakuza."

Fuck.

* * *

 _Bonus fact! Mimosa is, you have my artist (ayukii4s) to thank for discovering this for me, an orange flavored cocktail. It's usually orange juice though lmao. Perfect for our resident orange, don't you think? Hahaha._


	4. Fourth Bullet

_Happy Valentine's Day! It's the 14th where I am ehehe. I originally had this planned for Slaine's birthday but college took up all my time._

 _Dedicated to my editor, Inaho, and valentine: ayukii4s .tumblr. com_

 _I'm so sorry for the lateness ;v;_  
 _I still have my xmas inasure to finish too so hopefully I can get that up soon too!  
_

* * *

 **Reign**

 **Rating:** T-M  
 **Genres:** action, horror, humor, homoooo, mystery  
 **Summary:** Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure.

 **Main Pairing:** OrangeBat/InaSure  
 **Side Pairings:** in the future maybe ovo

 **Warnings:** language and violence  
 **Disclaimer:** LOLOL NAH MAN. How I wish...  
 **Owns only:** side characters

* * *

 **Third Bullet:**

 **Whiter Lies**

* * *

Asseylum had disappointment written into her features as she watched her men scramble to make up for letting the infiltrator to escape earlier. There were times where she felt she could agree with Crutheo on the incompetence of some of the members. Well, it was mostly the men she acquired here in Japan, against the will higher ups whom called themselves counts. Many of the counts felt that Vers should maintain its Italian roots or something. Asseylum didn't particularly mind, just wanted to the famiglia to get stronger so she could protect her precious people.

She let out a breath and hugged her jacket tighter around her figure, the temperature starting to get to her. No matter. More than the chilly air, she was more bothered by the recent infiltration. Someone decided it would be smart to attempt an invasion of The Castle. There were attempts in the past especially after Vers won the first war upon arriving in Japan. But for someone to actually be successful…

When the alarms went gone off few hours prior to now, Asseylum had been discussing matters over expansion with Crutheo. The man acted fast and was gone in a second. There was a strange sweat along his forehead when he left, which something unusual as he had the reputation to stay calm no matter the situation. Straight-faced, unreadable expression, and total control.

He wasn't.

The princess shook her head. It didn't mean anything. Probably. Harklight reported nothing of value missing, either. Though, isn't that just as strange? For now, she thought to herself, it'd be best to leave subject in the back of her mind and focus on capturing the scoundrel. It'd be better to meet with Count Saazbaum if that is the case.

Security fell under Saazbaum's department. The man was always efficient, on par with Crutheo, someone that's looked up to here in Vers. Respected. Saazbaum was just one step below on that ladder. Though in light of recent events, the man has gotten a lot of attention with his achievements. Her grandfather has been praising the man, something that's rather a rare occurrence.

When she finally reached his department, the princess knocked until she heard the familiar gruff voice calling her inside. As expected, there stood Saazbaum the front of the screens displaying the halls of the Castle. The man greeted her warmly with a smile and a light bow. He didn't seem as distressed as Crutheo was. Actually, he didn't appear to be worried at all. Though according to Eddelrittuo the two seen whispering with troubled expressions earlier today.

"Did you catch the intruder on camera at all?" From what she could see there wasn't any sign of them at all. How could they have gotten in? All previous attempts were quickly resolved. Why was it different this time..?

"No, unfortunately," Saazbaum admitted. He gestured to the screens the displayed that times throughout the intrusion. "They somehow managed to repeat the footage. We have been going through all the feeds but there hasn't been anything. They were very thorough." The count sighed exasperatedly. "This is the first time there has been as successful infiltrator, but I'll also make sure it's the last."

"Was anything stolen?"

Saazbaum shook his head, "That's what's strange. While they most definitely could have been in our vaults, nothing was stolen. Not even dust was out of place, apparently."

Before any more could have been said, there was rapid knock on the door. A woman stormed in without a word of approval front the count and approached him with a forced stoic expression. Saazbaum was about to tell her off but freeze when she whispered something in his ear urgently. His face contorted into an expression, Asseylum has never seen him wear before. He turned to the princess and excused himself. The man didn't wait for her answer and was already making his way to the exit.

"Saazbaum," she called after him, "may I continue searching through the surveillance?"

The man basically waved her off and gave a monotone answer. "Yes, yes, you're free to do what you please, princess." Following that, he just left.

Turning back to the screens, she watched from behind the men at the controls. Nothing seemed to be showing up on any of them. With as many cameras as Vers has, there has to be one the intruder missed. Asseylum looked over them slowly. After a good ten minutes she found herself glued to one of the smaller screens. "Hold it."

"Um, yes?"

"Camera 74. Rewind it back 29 minutes."

She stared hard as to not miss a thing as the taped rolled back until finally playing again. It wasn't a long wait, for a little while later she commanded the man to pause and zoom in. Asseylum blinked in surprised. "What…is this?"

* * *

Slaine shuffled through the rows of medicine, grabbing a select few before shutting the cabinet closed. He placed them on the counter in the middle of the room, next to the bandages and other medical instruments. The clank of the bottles hitting the table broke the silence as they slipped from his fingers.

"Are you really a doctor?"

"In a way, I suppose."

"Then a healer?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked, rolling up his tattered sleeves and sorted out the medicine he thus far collected.

"Just answer the question. Medical knowledge isn't common so you had to have some kind of practice."

Cerulean orbs glanced over to lancer poised next to the only exit, his disposition showing that he was on his guard. Met with a hard gaze, Slaine wanted to ignore him. He initially recognized the man as the one who saved him from the stray bullets from last night before the yakuza's boss pointed a gun at him. Calm, they said his name was? The blond hair and lack of care for appearance made the man stand out amongst the other members who were currently having a hushed discussion in the next room over. Not mention the lance which glinted in the light gave him away.

"No," Slaine admitted through gritted teeth, fixing the fallen bottles. "More like a former apprentice. Besides, I'm still injured." He winced at the pressure he forced on his injured leg. It had a temporary treatment after that gang war had ended. They had, just a while ago, finally returned to what he could guess would be their base. Upon entering the rather large abode, Kaizuka Inaho had instructed the other man to assist and guard him but as one could tell, the lancer wasn't feeling very cooperative. Not that he expected him to. "…Thanks for saving me though."

Calm stared at him for a moment before crossing his arms, his features appearing a tad more casual. "I didn't do it for you. We just don't like getting bystanders involved in our business."

"'We' being the Mustang yakuza I presume," Slaine replied slowly. _Speak carefully. Don't get mistaken for a spy._ Due to the fact that the other was alert meant it'd be harder to pry information so he'd have to tread carefully. Besides, if he gave off the wrong impression then he'd end up probably in a similar situation as that gutsy spy that attempted to steal data at Vers one year ago. He has been in that room once before. There was no desire to have a repeat experience.

"That's right. Boss basically owns this city, amongst many other prefectures." Strange hearing someone act so haughty over accomplishments that weren't their own. "It took a long time but he got this far. You can bet he can aim even higher. Even Ichijou Hibiki's power pales in comparison. Almost…"

Slaine slipped into the plastic chair nearby, drumming his fingers on the table and trying to ignore the pain seeping in. The Mustang yakuza had more power than he originally thought. Of all the groups he could have to run into, of course it'd end up being Mustang. One of the most powerful and wealthy which was said have a young and handsome leader. They weren't wrong though the rumors left out just how violent the boss was. Though, in a way the Mustang yakuza just might be the best option in order to reach his goal, but there was also a possibility that he could get killed. Slaine mentally cursed himself for his poor luck. It has been a bad night from start to finish. _Nice job, Slaine, may as well have signed your own death warrant._

"I still don't trust you, you know," Calm clarified, and Slaine could hear the other rustling about.

"The feelings mutual."

The sound of water interrupted his train of thought and suddenly felt a heavy wetness atop his head. He instantly reached up, finding there to be a wet cloth. Glancing over at the taller man, Slaine pulled the towel off himself. "I thought you weren't going to help me," he scoffed apprehensively.

Surprisingly enough, Calm shrugged in return, a small laugh on his lips. "I said I don't trust you. I'm not heartless. I get a sense that you'll put the boss in danger so I'd very much like it if you left as soon as possible, but I don't want you bleeding to death. Go back to where you belong once you have healed. You nearly caused us a shit ton of problems already anyway."

This guy….was strange. Well their first meeting didn't go over all that smoothly and he got caught with a gun in hand in the middle of some gang war, so Slaine supposed the lancer had good reason to be vigilant. Talk about first impressions… "I would if I could."

"What'd that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Slaine started to nurse his wound as he spoke, rolling up his ripped pant leg slowly and trying not show the amount pain he was in. The blonde girl had given him a temporary first aid once Inaho Kaizuka had backed off. While on the topic of that man, he and two women were too busy arguing and discussing something the next room over. It wouldn't be much of an assumption to guess that it was about him. He couldn't be sure that the man would let him stay.

"Where did you get that gun anyway?"

"Nowhere important," Slaine bit out, honestly. He hasn't exactly figured out what he wanted to say. With a silent flich, he gently pressed the moist towel against the wound. It was bleeding again, the girl's aid starting to wear off. The pain was immense and hurting even more every second. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything important according to her; loosing too much blood could have been dangerous. Removing it will be a bitch though. He found the anesthetic but it'd make it hard to remove it himself, but he didn't want to let his life lay in the hands of these yakuza members he just met. However, the pain was really starting to set in. There wasn't much of a choice. Again. "Do me a favor and get me a bowl of water, some sterile gloves, and sterile instruments. Those ones over there and that there, the sewing kit stuff." It was a bit of a shock to find that the other knew what he asking for without too many questions.

With a groan he slipped himself the drug, feeling it slide down his throat. It'll take a little while for it to process, thus giving him time to clean the wound. Slaine adjusted his position to strategically pull the other chairs around him over, lining them to keep his leg in place. From behind him, Calm approached and handed him the listed tools. It didn't take too long to clean it before the numbing started.

He wasn't sure how to feel that Calm genuinely had some fair idea as to what to do, easily handing him the tools he asked for and understanding his instructions as he told him what to do. Slaine could only guess that man had spent a good amount of time in this room. It wasn't exactly his first time here either, but just usually on the operating side. His gaze slid down to the scalpel that was digging into his skin, Calm's gloved hands shaking slightly. Slaine was starting to second guess this idea, asking the taller just _how_ much experience did he have. The lancer merely made small noise indicating he heard him but gave no affirmative answer. Great.

* * *

"Don't you think this is a bit careless, Nina?" Inko drawled. Nothing against the other girl, but the dangers far outweighed the pros. She sat comfortably in one of the waiting chairs across from the secretary and boss, both whom were standing. The former typing things on her phone and was unusually quiet throughout the whole conversation, until now.

"It's not carelessness, necessarily," she shifted, a troubled expression crossing her face. A warning glance toward Inaho told expressed her thoughts. "Rather it's _because_ it's suspicious."

Nina had a point. Something felt peculiar about the stranger. The man looked rattled upon hearing Inaho introduce himself, furthering his already nervous and shabby appearance. Alone, rips, dirt, blood, out of breath. The key signs of someone running away, or to be more precise, someone escaping. Nothing says typical like a runaway. Though the reason could be interesting. That is, if his assumptions are right.

Some cursing could be heard from examination room. It's been a good hour. Inaho could only assume, by now, either the supposed doctor screwed up or Calm proved his incapability with healing. Granted the man knew just enough to get by however. Dr. Yagarai made sure of that. "It's sounds like they're about done."

"So," the pugilist probed, "do you plan on letting him stay? I still believe it'd be best to kick him out once he's done assisting Nina with cleaning up our injured."

"But, Inko, he's injured himself."

"Exactly."

Opting to ignore his subordinates, the yakuza boss stepped from the wall, eyes resting on the neighboring door. Honestly this man was most likely more trouble than he's worth. It'd be smarter to remove him from the premise immediately. He should have shot him when he had the chance. Unfortunately, they could really use someone with medical expertise right now. "I'll talk to him first. Then make my assessment."

"What?! Inaho-sama, he could attack you! It could be a trick."

"Him?" Inaho mused questionably, "No, I think he is quite aware who he is up against. Besides, with muscles like that I don't think he could hope to overpower me, especially with Calm there and you as well, Inko."

A smile slipped across the secretary's lips, a finger tugging at her blond locks as she slid her free hand across her phone screen. "Sounds fair. I think this is the start of something interesting."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Without a second thought, Inaho slid open the doorway coming face to face with Calm and the stranger posed as though they were about to kill each other. A needle just centimeters away from the taller's neck, Inaho only noticed it due to it glinting in the light, and Calm held onto the tattered shirt with blond strands in grip, eliciting a pained expression from the other. They were speaking loudly, nearly yelling yet not quite. He could hear anger in their voices, nonetheless. It was rare to see the lancer so worked up. Nina could be right about this being interesting. At least for the time being.

"Could you not kill my important bodyguard?" He spoke out coolly, alerting the two of his presence. "I would prefer him in one piece."

The blond whipped around looking like a deer in headlights, his wavy locks falling into his face and needle falling from his hands. A light shade of pink touched his cheeks, obviously flustered, and pulled away from the other by hitting away the arms gripping his shirt. "Don't just show up out of nowhere!"

Calm was momentarily taken aback, though did not outwardly appear startled. The man released the other and stepped away. He remained quiet while he fixed himself up a bit as his clothes were still rustled from the apparent fight earlier.

"You realize I live here, yes?"

"It's called manners," came a sharp retort, "if you even have any that is."

A shout called from behind, the yakuza boss recognizing Inko's voice as she spewed insults and defended him. Inaho chose to ignore the two in favor of picking up on the situation. Calm most likely set the other off one way or another with careless words, unless the blond really was stupid. _Does the man not realize what position he is in?_

Inaho's gaze broke away from the irritated glare and scanned the other's lithe form. The torn shirt was gone and replaced by white bandages, as well as the leg that suffered from the gunshot. Eyes so vibrant with a color best described as an ocean turquoise, stood out amongst the man's rather boyish features. Wavy, messy silver-blond hair. Familiar tools were scattered around him, across the counter top and floor, assumingly from the scuffle. Dr. Yagarai would flip if he saw his place a mess like this. He glanced back to the injured man whom seemed to admit defeat from Inko's fierce lecturing. There's a reason why he usually left her in charge of the other members.

"Oh, I see you managed to fix yourself up. Looks painful," Inaho casually stated from his observations. So the man had medical knowledge after all. At least there is some good in all this.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"In that case, Watson, I'd _highly_ appreciate it if you could help the others. They must be in pain too after all."

A horrified look crossed the stranger's face, though he tried not to show it. "That's inhumane. Are you a sadist or something?"

Those turquoise eyes seemed to stare at him in a hard gaze and he could feel silent judging. It seems Inaho wasn't the only one that was assessing the situation. Though considering the fact that the other was here in the first place, it wouldn't be too farfetched to guess that evaluating was the blond's forte. Charging into gunfire was more reckless if anything. Something he doesn't need here. "Do you want me to be?"

"Wha-Don't mess with me!" Ah, the man was flustered again.

"You're the one that asked." He smoothly placed himself on the doctor's chair, sliding over closer to the man. "Now then, who are you? Can't be anyone important considering I don't recognize you. We keep tabs on everything, especially what goes on in our district as well as the news. I don't believe I heard anything about someone of your appearance from Magbaredge either. Could it be you're not from here? The warehouses are awfully close to the borders."

The room fell into silence, even Nina and Inko spoke not a word. The stranger didn't reply right away, a slimmer of hesitation flickered in his eyes. Calm stepped forward instead, running his hand through his hair dispassionately with his lance once again relaxed over his shoulders. His feelings were clearly expressed on his face as he spoke, "This guy is Slaine Troyard. 21 years. Says he was kidnapped. He's probably from the outer prefectures, and he hasn't revealed where the gun came from. Also, I disapprove of having him here." The bland tone the lancer used matched the irate look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Calm," Inaho replied sincerely, a light-but proud-smile taking place. "You've have gotten better at getting our desired information."

The one known as Slaine Troyard glared up at the taller man and he balled his fists. "So that conversation before was..?"

"An interrogation," the yakuza boss stated, cutting in. He was a bit curious on what two discussed for Calm to have acted out so much, but he'd talk to the bodyguard about that at a later time. "Slaine Troyard, I take it you're a foreigner, if your looks and name are anything to go by. Nevertheless, I don't recognize that name either."

Nervousness was clearly reflected in the man's restless movements, tapping his forefinger against his crossed arms. "Maybe your network isn't as good as you thought it'd be."

Inaho thought over it carefully. There's never been a flaw in his network before. "I'll take your words into consideration."

"And? Am I going to stay?"

Slaine sure seemed eager. Inaho took this as a possibility that his first presumption was right. Calm did say that the man was supposedly kidnapped. "Let's see, moved here with your family, didn't you? Probably as a tourist or to study. If you were indeed kidnapped, then I can assume it was your captors you were running from, yes?" Inaho paused, taking in the surprise on the other's face. While he may not be correct, Inaho was definitely on the right track. "What happened to your family?"

"Dead."

"All of them?"

"Everyone that matters."

He doesn't question what Slaine meant by that. By the man's tone, he wouldn't reveal more unless he found that Inaho could be trusted. Not that Inaho trusts people much either. It'd probably be best to leave that in the hands of Nina. No one could say no to her. "Then, the gun?"

"Came from _them_."

"So the captors?" Inaho glanced back and motioned at Inko whom aptly placed what was the stolen weapon in her boss's hand. "I'm impressed. For someone with little knowledge you seemed to handle this fancy guy fairly well. This is a rare gun, you know. Only the prefectures under Vers have this type. Though I can't completely rule out that there could have been some illegal trading between territories. This is our world. Anything is possible."

This time the pugilist butted in, "Why would someone want to kidnap you?" She walked up the man and her boss, posed as though she was ready to pounce any second now. No doubt Inko had nothing but distaste for the other.

Slaine did not hold back anything as he shot her a glare. "Nothing that concerns you at least." He let out a breath, seeming to realize just where he was and shifted uncomfortably. "Money. Why else would someone be kidnapped? It went the wrong way, obviously."

"Hah, as if," Inko scoffed, Calm then shooting her a warning glance.

Indeed. The man had to be lying. "Well," the yakuza boss began, "if that is the case, why didn't you go to the police?"

"I don't trust them," Slaine explained as though he was merely stating a fact. He faced Inaho once more, disregarding the pugilist. "Let me stay."

"Are you sure you should you should be talking to me that way?" _How irritating._

"Probably not," the other admitted, sweat rolling down his forehead, "but I'll take my chances."

"Because of you my men could have been killed."

"I'm also the only one who can successfully heal them right now. Your doctor isn't here, right? You need me."

Inaho was definitely going to have a _long_ conversation with the resident lancer. Of course Calm slipped up. He expected it to happen but just not that the taller would leak important information. Though, Inaho would have to give Slaine credit for not only getting the info but using it as a bargaining chip. The strange man might not be the smartest in the room and fairly reckless, probably based on his emotion, but he had potential. This was definitely the type Inaho hated dealing with.

The yakuza slowly spun the chair to face his secretary. "Nina, see to it that Slaine Troyard gets a guest room in the left corridor."

"But that's—" A flicker of grief flashed in her usually bright eyes. She shook her head and slipped on a smile, quick to stride toward the exit. "If you say so."

Once Nina was gone, Inaho stepped off the chair and gently rolled it over the messy desk buried in scattered papers. He then regarded Slaine with a nod. "I'll let you stay for now. Once your usefulness ends, you will be asked to leave before you further put my men in danger."

Relief visibly washed over the other's features. "…Of course."

"If we're agreed then I suggest you get started, bat."

"Bat?!"

A nearly non-existent smirk made an appearance on the boss's lips. "What else could you be? So blind and uses sound to guide itself. Though, you're right. This would be an insult toward bats."

Slaine winced from the lingering pain as he threw a bottle of medicine at the arrogant man and missed entirely. "I'll have you know that bats _eat_ oranges."

Not a moment to lose that Inaho walked up and leaned against the counter behind the injured man, closing the proximity between them. He leaned in just close enough that he could whisper without his subordinates overhearing. "Are you claiming that you'll devour me?" The mixture of emotions on Slaine's faced made this risk worth it. "I'd like to see you try."

With that, he pushed off the counter and put some space between them. "You might want to work on your aim next time, _bat_. It'd be disappointing if you can't even hit your targets. This is the yakuza, not kindergarten."

He could practically feel Slaine seething as the door closed behind him. Calm and Inko stood before him with conflicted expressions. The two both stated their opinions concerning letting the potential threat stay. Both spoke with their eyes and their disappointment made apparent.

"You have nothing to worry about," Inaho affirmed, loosening his tie. He kept pace as he left the waiting room and strode down the hall. "We'll keep watch on him, but I doubt he will do anything that will jeopardize his chances to stay."

"I find it unnerving that he insists on staying with us in the first place," the pugilist confessed. "Someone like him is as plain an average person can get."

Calm nodded in agreement, fingers tapping on the pole of his lance. "Who is going to watch over him?"

"I will, of course," the boss answered. He couldn't let Inko do it since she'll likely kill him. Nina could hold herself in a fight but if worse comes to wear then she could be overpowered and end up in danger. If it wasn't for Calm's mishap, then he probably would have had the lancer take charge but now that could be risky. With the process of elimination, Inaho decided it'd be best if he was the one to look after the one known as Slaine Troyard. It was obvious that they won't get along, but nonetheless, he was the best choice and could whip the man into shape in no time.

If he didn't kill the bat first that is.


	5. Fifth Bullet

_I greatly apologize for the delay. Major miscommunication. Rather, the lackthereof... I'm aiming to set deadlines once finals month is over and I return from LA/AX. Absolutely stoked for Anime Expo!_

* * *

 **Reign**

 **Rating:** T+  
 **Genres:** action, horror, humor, romance, mystery  
 **Summary:** Mafia AU. Inaho Kaizuka, boss of the Mustang yakuza, in search of his elder sister meets a runaway from unknown origins, Slaine Troyard. Slaine becomes indebted Inaho leading him to stay with the yakuza. With their meeting turns the wheel to a whole new adventure.

 **Main Pairing:** OrangeBat/InaSure  
 **Side Pairings:** mayyybeee

 **Warnings:** language  
 **Disclaimer:** LOLOL NAH MAN. How I wish...  
 **Owns only:** side characters

* * *

 **Fifth** **Bullet**

 **Unexpected**

* * *

It's been roughly 33 hours since the yakuza's boss has allowed him to stay. His room was fairly clean and well looked after. Also very plain. Not much décor with the exception of the flowerpots arranged by the window and a bookshelf along the right wall. There was a desk though it looked pretty beat up from age and overuse. On the bright side, the room came with its own bathroom so he wouldn't to yell for any of the yakuza members to let him out. He'd have to ask for new shampoo, however.

The following morning was quiet and he spent the day in his room. There were occasional visits from unfamiliar members of the yakuza, giving him food and clothes on the orders of their boss. Inaho had basically shoved him in this room and locked it after the girls had given him food for 'dinner'. Presently, he was currently wandering the hallways having been freed by the one of the women that was in company of the boss the other day. The hostile one that glared at him the whole time. He never did get her name. If looks could kill, Slaine would have dropped dead hours ago. Luckily she left him to his own devices, warning him against entering any of the rooms that didn't open for him. With that, he gave a casual salute and walked off.

Adjusting the new set of clothes, Slaine tugged at the collar. The members had thrown out his tattered garments and slipped him a rather uncomfortable suit. He had worn fancy shit before back 'home', so he wasn't a total stranger to the feel, but they could have at least given him one closer his size. It was a bit on the larger side, leaving him to assume it's Calm's. It was surprising clean but Inaho merely told him that the lancer never wore it properly, thus it was no problem lending it out. There were probably extras too anyway.

Nina, the only nice one so far, informed him that she was in charge of his wardrobe and will be fitting him for some clothes at a later time. By how snazzy the lady dressed, there was no need to worry. Actually it made Slaine wonder if she designed the clothes the other members wore. Or was it Inaho's idea to wear a color as obnoxious as orange? The man didn't appear bothered by the it.

With mild hesitation he glanced around, occasionally looking between the keycard and the locks, unsure if he should give it a try. It hasn't even been a week so it was too soon to risk being seen as a snoop. Honestly, he couldn't give a damn about them. Dealing with one gang was enough for a lifetime. Unfortunately, they were the best bet to assure his safety…probably… _Ok, probably not._

Not only were they dangerous as hell but they're Vers's biggest rival. If they find out that he had relation to them then he may as well be as good as dead.

He spent his whole life under that familiga's thumb and he had no plans to go back. It was a whole different kind of hell. At first, it was livable. Harsh words were strewn around and seldom lashing out. It wasn't anything that he couldn't withstand. As long as his father was there, he'd stay strong. And he did for many years.

Then following the death of his father, things got even worse. Harsher words. Heavier punishments. Slaine wasn't even sure if they were honest about how his father in the first place. Now that he thinks about, he never met the one called princess. The only girls he ever met in that place were Orlane, a servant girl, and that blonde girl when he was younger. There were times he wondered what kind of woman ran that crazy place. Only the insane would think of pursuing such an impractical path.

 _Guess that speaks a lot about the kind of people they are_ , Slaine mused. But what of the Mustang yakuza?

One thing he noticed from his arrival here, was that the air here wasn't as ceremonial and stiff as it was at Vers. The place definitely wasn't lax though. Slaine could still feel the goosebumps littered across his body from being under the gang's hard stares the day before. They were ready to strike at a moment's notice, surely. It mildly surprised him that they didn't. "For a bunch of yakuza, they're fairly reasonable," he whispered in acknowledgement.

Yet ultimately, Vers and Mustang weren't all that different. Both were essentially gangs, merciless in their own right. There was just a distinctive underling difference he could barely make out, but Slaine struggled to find exactly what it was. His stay hasn't even reached a week; too soon to make any assumptions.

"Oh it's you, Slaine Troyard."

Hearing his name, the former apprentice turned to see Nina exiting a room a few doors down with patterned blue and pink notebook in hand. She was smiling as she approached. A smile he wasn't sure to return. "'Slaine' is fine."

"Then just call me Nina," she replied. Her eyes seemed to trail over his form, observing. "Calm's fits you better than I expected. I thought for sure they'd be falling off your shoulders."

"I'm lean not… buff." Slaine snickered to himself. If this was a high school, then he'd be in the geek factory and Calm in the football field. Or maybe basketball was more the guy's thing. _Wait no, he's proficient in the lance so maybe track_? "I appreciate it though. A nice change from that mess."

"Ha, yeah, that I question. Was that your fashion or theirs?"

He couldn't stop the laughter from slipping from his lips. The clothes were what he wore when they threw him in that 'cage' to work. But he couldn't tell her that now could he? To be honest Slaine found them more comfortable that the fancy clothes they made him wear whenever they took him out under the guise of being the son of Count Saazbaum. Damn, that old man irritated him as much as he also respected him. "I'm no fashion genius but even I know that it wasn't exactly agreeable."

Nina joined in on the man's contagious laughter. "There is some hope for you yet then."

She clutched the notebook in hand closer to her chest with hand and let other reach out and tug at the fabric. "I'll be sure to get your measurements sometime this week and will have some nice new set of clothes in three days. Wait, make that five," she corrected, eyes scanning over him once more. "There's a couple different designs I think would suit you."

"I'd just appreciate some new clothes, thanks. No need for anything elaborate."

"Ehh, but you'd look so in blues and reds."

"It's fine, Nina. I'm sure it'll look good no matter what you whip up."

"Are you giving me free reign?" the secretary questioned. Her entire face lit up at the prospect.

 _Dammit._ "Well… just no… lace or heavy fabric or yellow. Especially not orange. Anything but, please and thank you."

"Ah," Nina sparkled as she spoke, "the boss's orange arrangement is what you're referring to I believe."

"What else is there?"

Snickering to herself Nina stepped away from the man with a Cheshire grin, strolling down the corridor once more. "When you've become close to someone it's amazing what you can get away with."

Slaine scrambled after her, just barely preventing himself from tripping. He glanced down at the woman in surprised. "It was your doing?"

"Rather nice isn't it? I wish you could have seen the completely orange suit I made once. He probably has it laying around somewhere. Some place locked most likely. It's the worst thing I've made honestly," she said proudly. "A masterpiece."

How wrong he had been. Nina seemed so nice. And she was but it turns out there's more to her than what meet's the eyes. 'The importance of first impressions', as thy say. Nonetheless, it makes sense that someone like her could turn clothes into a weapon. _Was this what people meant by 'wolf in sheep's clothing'?_ The woman certainly fit the part. Scarier to know that she actually handles guns as well.

Maybe he should rethink the clothes deal.

"Why orange?" Slaine couldn't stop himself from asking. The words slipped past his lips before he could think; his hands instantly covering his mouth upon realization.

Nina just smiled back at him, not minding the question at all. "A story for another time perhaps."

"Ah, yes, another time then."

Laughter echoed in the quiet hall, Nina's body shaking with the attempt to conceal it. "You don't have to get so rigid. It's nothing special. Though I suppose you have actual questions you'd like to ask?" When Slaine didn't reply, the secretary continued, "I'll let you ask one question."

"What?"

"You heard me. One question. Right here," she proposed once more, "but I suggest avoiding anything on the personal level."

Naturally one would say that. Slaine could say that the lady seemed to venturing into a reckless play, but he was too curious not to jump on this offer. "Then… why did you—any of you—let me stay?"

Fleeting shock flickered in her bright green eyes. "I thought for sure you'd ask more about Inaho."

 _I considered it_ , he mused silently. As curious as he was about the boss man, Slaine didn't quite grasp how or why exactly they approved. "You said to avoid personal and I just went with the safest question I had."

Not exactly a lie.

"Well," she started, her steps coming to a halt, subsequently so she could temporality use the wall as leverage, tapping the toe of one of her white boots against the polished floor in thought, "it's more like we _approved_ but didn't _agree_. It's true that we don't have a doctor right now. My skills are mediocre at best. Dr. Yagarai would seldom ask for my help when I wasn't busy and I picked up a few tricks over time. So while he's away we are in need of your skills."

Somehow, Slaine's amazed this group survived with their doctor at all. Where was this doctor anyway?

"In any case, I, personally, agreed because you're the most interesting thing that arrived on our doorstep since…" her voice became quiet as she trialed off. There was a perplexed look on her face, soft murmuring to herself as though recollecting the past. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It's usually chaotic one way or another. You might be just what we need."

"What about the others then?" Slaine asked, contemplating the secretary's words.

The smile from before returned and she held three fingers up. "I'm not the one you should be asking."

"Just _great_."

"Now then, would you like me to show you to the lounge or library? Maybe to the dining hall?"

* * *

The library was quiet, of course. What library isn't? Soft lighting and decorated walls, there was an air about it that felt relatively 'safe'. Then there were rows and rows of books of all sizes. It wouldn't surprise him if there were at least over ten books of every genre is existence on those shelves. Though there were possibly more of one genre than another. Heck this guy could start a bookstore. That'd be an interesting sight to see honestly.

Approaching the many chains of books, his eyes trailed along, taking note of everything he saw. They were all nice and orderly, the shelves furnished and clean. This place was nicer than Vers's own.

 _Turns out that those jackasses could truly learn a thing or two from these guys._

"I see you found your way here."

Slaine jerked. It took him a second to realize that the voice sounded familiar. He peered from the shelves to find Inaho seated comfortably at a nice polished table. Next to his person, Slaine spotted a stack of books that nearly reached the same level the table. He couldn't make out the titles, however. In the back of his mind, the apprentice was mildly curious on what kind of things a yakuza boss would read. "Nina suggested it. She showed me the way."

That seemed to get the man's interest. "'Nina'? You two warmed up particularly fast. She told me the two of you might get along fairly well."

Honestly, Slaine hadn't thought much of it. "Well, she's not trying to kill me…"

Inaho motioned for the other to join him, waiting until the apprentice in is view before replying, "Don't be mistaken, Slaine Troyard, Nina and the others have orders to shoot you on sight if you pull something."

"I'm not that stupid," Slaine scoffed, pulling the simple cushioned chair and quickly took a seat as unease emerged inside.

"But you do admit to being an idiot?"

"Don't go twisting my words!"

He didn't say anything more, instead sliding a card across the table in front of the man in front of him. "Here. It will give you access to a certain number of room, this library included."

Slaine spaced, frozen in place with a stupid look on his face from the surprise he felt at the man's peculiar generosity. "Uh, thanks. Nice library, by the way."

"Good to know you have tastes for some things. It's years of collecting and patience."

"So do you spend a lot of time here?"

A snort sounded from behind the novel that the yakuza dug back into. "Are you trying to start a conversation?"

"A very one-sided one right now."

Seconds of silence passed before Inaho shut the book, placing it on the table just inches away from him. "Alright then. I've been meaning to speak with you soon anyhow."

"Eh?"

"Read the card."

He naturally followed Inaho's word, turquoise orbs glancing down at the card still on the table. "An ID keycard? Occupation-?" Slaine looked back at the man, baffled. "I'm your what?"

"Bodyguard," the boss interjected with an uninterested tone as he flipped through the red book in his hands, a frown appearing in his face over something written on the pages. "A fake one to be exact. Until you can keep up, at least. Is that a problem?"

"Did your little circle agree to that?"

"I won't deny Inko took some convincing for the most part. Your inadequate skills don't exactly make you an ideal candidate. Why?"

Slaine scoffed. It was amazing how quickly this man could piss him off. "Did you forget that _I can't handle a gun_? I can barely shoot one!"

"Inko will teach you."

"She'll kill me while she's at it."

Inaho went silent. It wasn't any secret how ready Inko was to kill Slaine should the man do anything to step out of line. "Fine. I'll teach you."

"You?" Slaine asked incredulously. Now that was something he didn't expect. "Why not one of the others?"

The sound of a book firmly snapping shut caused him a start and the apprentice found Inaho staring at him with an air of exasperation. The yakuza placed the book on the table in front of them then leaned back, crossing him arms. " _Because_ , Troyard, while they can indeed use the gun I'm going to assign to you very well, they aren't exactly…good with it. Calm's true potential is close combat. I'm surprised he hasn't died yet to be honest. Nina? She's not much of a fighter. She's an excellent sniper, however." He paused then eased forward so his elbows rested on the table. "Now I just need to find what you can do. Of course you can decline, but I can't promise that you'll be able to stay after Dr. Yagarai's return. You did ask me how to make sure you can stay, didn't you? This is how. Otherwise, when the time comes, we'll let you go or Inko will kill you. Whichever fits the bill."

In the that second, a nervousness racked through his body. Slaine slowly exhaled and released the breath he was holding in the entire time the other was talking. Not quite what he expected to hear, though at the same time, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. The amount of honesty astonished him. It's normal to know about the fighting skills of those he's working with but it was spoken so easily that it just…threw him off. _This man is a yakuza boss_ , he reminded himself.

Fiddling with his fingers under the table, Slaine tried to calm himself down. "…So you think sending me out _there_ will help?"

Taking Slaine's inquiry as a confirmation, Inaho picked up a book that was atop of the stack and handed it to the light haired male. "Here. I don't have a copy of _How to be a Bodyguard for Dummies_ but this should help you get started. It has information on guns, from how they're typically made to different types and so on. I don't particularly remember the details. But you'll need it. After all, not only are you going to handle guns, you're also going to help _sell_ them."

Realization shot through him. "You don't mean—" Slaine trailed off, book slipping out of his hands. It fell onto the table with a thump.

"Naturally. It's business."

"This is insane." He could only groan and press his forehead against the palm of his hand, unable to argue. Really should have seen that coming. "You don't seriously expect me to…"

Slaine caught a muffled chortle coming from the other man as eyed him in amusement. "I didn't peg you as one for justice. You know, coming to the yakuza instead of police and all."

He was being mocked, wasn't he? "Thanks for that input. Anything else I should know?" he replied, tone laced with sarcasm. Things like this weren't new to him in retrospect. "Like drugs or…other things?"

"In time, I suppose."

"Why did I even ask?" the blond whispered to himself, pressing his hands against the edge of the polished wooden table pushing himself away, the chair scuffing along the library floor. He really needed to be on his feet for this.

"Rhetorical."

"No duh."

Those scarlet eyes scanning his form and the facial expressions that flickered across his face soon locked onto Slaine's in a long stare. Inaho's outward appearance showed nothing but his orbs were dark with doubt. "Are you sure a rich posh kid like you can do this? You seem like the type to fail as a waiter."

"I'M TWENTY-ONE. And I'm not _posh_. How the heck did you come up with that?"

"Can you even handle a dangerous situation?"

"You just ignored me, didn't you?"

"Hm, however, you could work well on the other end of the spectrum."

Slaine threw his arms up in defeat. Obviously the man was going to have a thing for ignoring him. A routine that'll guarantee fighting in the future. Just hopefully not ones that'll lead to his death. Amazing that this guy can get on his nerves just as much the Counts. It hasn't even been a few days.

"Alright," Slaine conceded. "What does that mean exactly?"

This time it was Inaho's turn to shift out of his seat. His steady strides led him to the nearest to his shelf and nimble fingers glided over the solid and leather spines until they stopped. "You rich people enjoy your parties. Parties for birthdays. For Holidays. From simple little things to big investments. A stereotype that has come to be quite useful," Inaho admitted, pulling a hard cover olive green book off the shelf. "Your family was no exception, I presume."

Ah, a direction he wasn't a fan of. Slaine knew exactly what kind of parties the yakuza was referring to. The ones where one invites the bigshots to gain favor and whatnot. Been to plenty as the Count's 'son'. Everyone loves the father-son deal. Real cute. He preferred his real father over the fake. Though even the real one went to those parties as well. The only difference was that it was as a guest. "Quite," he found no reason to lie. "I hated them."

Anyone with sense would.

"Then you'll fit right in."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, dammit." He doubted the man was joking however. Slaine silently wondered if he had a sense of humor at all. Previous conversations with the yakuza said he at least had some rather dry jests occasionally. "You got businesses in the uptown too?"

Inaho just flipped through the printed pages before dutifully closing it. "Here and there. A tip for being a good businessman in the black market is to have a respectable cover. Having clean upscale businesses means everything." He met the question with flat answers, raising the book in hand to reveal the metallic title gleaming in the light.

"Can't believe there's freaking book on these things." Slaine eyed the other warily. "What kind of businesses? Yours I mean."

"There's books on everything, you know," came a retort. The raw amusement that momentarily shone in the yakuza's features nearly escaped Slaine's notice. "Maybe if you read, you'd figure that out. Though I can't say there's a single book on this earth that could help fix you."

 _The ass is_ _ **definitely**_ _mocking this time._ "I'm not the one with ridiculous fashion sense."

"Who was it that ran in on a gang negotiation?"

"Negotiation? Is that what they call that now?"

"They chose the senseless option. Like you."

"Have I ever said how much I hate you?"

"That would be the first—"

"Hold on a sec," he interrupted, biting down his irritation. "You never answered me. What businesses?"

So far, Inaho had been rather forthcoming. Though he obviously never really cared to cooperate with Slaine. At the moment he hasn't asked anything on the personal level so the apprentice wasn't all too shocked to hear firm continuous answers. It would be far more pleasant if he would always be this open. Slaine could only dream.

With a tap of his finger against the book's solid cover, the yakuza let a hum pass his lips. "Nothing fascinating I assure you. Just a series of hotels, electronic stores, a jewelry store or two, and an ice rink," he supplied candidly. "It's not much but I have plans to aim higher. Frankly, I'd like to get my hands on a hospital."

"' _Not much?!'_ " Slaine sputtered. The man's definition of 'not much' had some much needed work. "You go to _parties_ , Kaizuka."

"The hotels are to thank for that."

"I would assume." He seized the book from Inaho's grip with a heavy breath. Slaine could tell that he was signing up for something that will exhaust him more than all those days studying back at Vers.

Inaho shifted, pressing his back against the shelf. "So, you're going to be our temporary doctor, my 'bodyguard', and my plus one," he couldn't help but smirk as he spoke, amused by the prospect of Slaine trying to pull it all off. "Are you up for it?"

* * *

"You called for me, Grandfather?" Asseylum pressed open the large metallic doors leading to the said man's office. Normally elders' rooms have a pleasant "homey" feel to them, or least that's what she assumed, but that wasn't the case of her own. The painted room decorated by fancy, elaborate objects and heirlooms suited the elderly man.

"You're here," the man commented. His elaborate hairstyle rustled against his shoulders as he leaned forward, planting his forearms on the table, fingers intertwined. "Took your time."

She subtly bit the inside of her mouth to hide her displeasure. There were times when she couldn't stand being in his presence. She doesn't hate him though. Never did. He was occasionally vexing, however, but her father explained that that's how 'grandfather shows his love'. It was a struggle to get along with him with all the expectations he put on her plate. More often than not, it'd get particularly exhausting.

Rayregalia was more doting her beloved her sister That was probably the only thing she had in common with her grandfather; their adoration for the young Lemrina. "I apologize. There's been questionable activity lately and I've been busy verifying the circumstances."

Surprisingly, it was Rayegalia who took charge and made most of the _final_ calls despite that her father—his own son—was the head of the family. Asseylum was mildly impressed the amount of energy he had even though he was diagnosed with an illness sometime back. However, with Gilzeria down for the count, someone had to step up to the plate. Asseylum wasn't quite ready to take on such a load and agreed to let her grandfather take the reins. For now.

Hopefully, her father wasn't the reason she was called here. Last she heard he's still recovering back at home. Italy, home. Lemrina proceeded to periodically send her letters regarding their father's health, stating if there have been any close calls and how he's been fairing. Asseylum missed them both dearly.

When she was born, Gilzeria told her how ecstatic he and her mother were. On the other hand, her grandfather held mild disappointment. Asseylum is the first born child, making her the heir and future leader of the Vers Familiaga. With the pedestal she was put on, her childhood was spent defining her skills and proving herself to the adults.

"Let's get straight to the point." Rayegalia showed nothing on his face, just his usual stoic expression. "Klancain will be arriving in a couple hours."

"Since when..." she trailed off, bewildered. "Why am I hearing about this just now?"

"My dear, it was his idea to surprise you, but with all the worrisome reports I have been seeing lately I elected it important to inform you of his arrival," he spoke in what sounded like a lackadaisical tone. "A fruitless endeavor since his arrival is near."

Her grandfather was impractical.

Moreover, this wasn't quite what the princess expected. Klancain hasn't mentioned anything to even hint that he was coming. That was a definition of a surprise but the young man had no skill in lying or deceiving. She couldn't deny that he sounded strange during their calls these past few weeks. They have known each other since they were mere kids, Asseylum coming to learn all there is to her soon-to-be-fiancé over the years. When he was lying or found something unpleasant, and how he hated sour foods. It was hard to believe he managed to keep a secret from her. Since coming to Japan, she hasn't seen him at all except for rare visits, so it shouldn't be surprising the noble has changed. Though the irony was that his love for surprises seems strong as ever.

The tension in her shoulders loosened, expression softening as nostalgia rushed through. Having his friendship growing up resulted in similar things though she'd always foil them, reading Klancain's thoughts easily. "That's sure sounds like him."

A halfhearted hum reached her ears. "Yes, well," he paused as to dwell on his words, "there's one more thing I'd like to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Your latest report stated that Trillram and are Orlane are dead. I understand their cause of death. Certainly, there's an explanation on the 'how' detailing what lead up to their deaths?"

Asseylum curled her fingers, tucking them into a fist. "No. There were signs of foul play but the lack of evidence has made it difficult to ascertain what went down. I'll be sure to check in with Count Saazbaum, yet again, as he was the first to the scene. If anything was missed, he'd know."

"Report to back me by the end of the week."

"Yes, Grandfather."

* * *

"Here, Harklight." She spoke curtly toward the man in front of her, handing him the tape that held the clip from the previous intruder incident. Neither spoke for a moment, her arm remaining outstretched.

In present, she had no choice but to enter his quarters. Asseylum want to have Harklight to blow the frames involving… whatever it was that got caught on tape. She had hope that he'd be at his usual place in the library, but nope. Harklight just had to be in his room. The one place she wanted to avoid the most.

Eddelrittuo still had a hard time believing that someone as plain as him was allowed in the same presence as her princess. Actually, no one was worthy of being in the same building as her. Especially those degrading 'horses'.

A soft scoff reached her ears and she sent the man a hardened glare. There was no need to sugar coat it; Eddelrittuo despised him. After he saved Asseylum during a kidnapping incident nearly two years ago, the capo had so gratefully promoted him from simple muscle to personal guard. Of course she's appreciative that Harklight saved her but that's a different topic. It irritated her to no end that he was so polite too. That couldn't be his true personality. Someone like him… "Got a problem?"

"Not at all, Ms. Eddelrittuo." Harklight offered a light smile and flipped the object in hand. His gaze lingered on it, studying, before he slipped it into his pocket. "I'll be sure to get it back within the hour in the least. I'm assuming it's from the security camera."

"Yeah," Eddelrittuo released a breath. "We think—presume—it's the intruder that the camera caught. I'm impressed that someone was able to avoid all the others, yet get caught on this one."

In reply to her words, Harklight shook his head, his bangs falling into his face. The seat creaked under his weight as the man leaned back, turning to face his desk once more. "No," he interjected, pulling the keyboard close. "that shouldn't be the case. That camera is new."

"Oh, you mean the one replacing the camera that became a victim of Countess Femieanee's latest rampage."

He nodded, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed. "It's also a different brand. Lady Asseylum requested to test the recently released upgrades."

Eddelrittuo glanced down at the man in disbelief. "You think whatever or whoever that was on camera obstructed the surveillance of our other cameras?"

"Undoubtedly. They were likely unaware of the newer camera installed. Or if they were, then they didn't know it was installed a day earlier than scheduled."

"So on top of ostensibly hacking into our surveillance, they also got into system for blue prints? Or the layout?" she asked incredulously.

"Anything is possible in this day and age."

The princess was not going to like this.

* * *

With a thump, Slaine flopped onto his bed. Tiredness racked his body. Just what was he thinking, accepting the offer?

He had spent the past three hours with Inko. The woman was instructed him with teaching—more like lecturing—him how he's expected to act here. Then dinner was exceedingly awkward. Inaho just ignored him, Inko glared, and Calm sent occasional glances. Nina was the only one who engaged him in conversation. The boss offered a few quips but nothing more.

It's only his first day here and he's already beyond exhausted. If Vers doesn't kill him, this place just might. No guns needed.


End file.
